


Speak Now

by RenaJay



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU-Modern-ish setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beacon Academy, Beacon is still Beacon, But it's also a normal university, F/F, F/M, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, No enabler, Poly CFVY, Polyamory, There shall be smut...eventually, goddamn it you guys, it doesn't matter that much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaJay/pseuds/RenaJay
Summary: Two years into their studies at Beacon, and life has a way of making itself complicated. Maybe it would be easier of anyone knew how to speak up. Will they figure it out? Or will everything come crashing down around them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? Yup, it's me. Sorry, that was probably anti-climactic. Here's my new story!! I actually planned this one out, and had a Beta. So major shoutout to Liara_90, who ever so patiently fixes my shit. Thank you thank you thank you!
> 
> That being said, I do not own RWBY, or it's characters. They belong to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum (RIP)

Weiss proceeded cautiously, placing the ball of her foot first to keep her footsteps as quiet as possible, just as Blake had taught her. She cast her gaze to her surroundings, looking for any sign of danger. If she made any noise, it would lead to trouble. She just had to make it a few more feet, a few more steps, without creeking the floorboards. She was almost to safety, just a little further….

 

“Your shirt’s inside out.”

 

Weiss froze in place and looked down at her blouse. She silently cursed. She had been  _ so _ close. She turned back towards the kitchen to find Yang sitting at the counter, a cup of coffee in her hand and a smirk on her face. Weiss sighed in resignation, knowing that the next few hours of her life were bound to be an insufferable slew of innuendos and double-entendres at her expense.

 

She hadn’t really had any second thoughts to moving in with her team after their first year at Beacon; the transition had been quite natural, all things considered. Until now.

 

“What are you doing up so early, Yang? It’s Saturday” she asked, trying to make conversation but just sounding tired.

 

“Went sparring with Nora and Pyrrha, it’s the only time of day they gym is empty,” Yang explained, her feet softly bouncing in the air. “But enough about me.” Her smirk returned in full force. “How’s Neptune?” 

 

Weiss groaned again and tossed the heels she had been carrying towards the front door, before deciding that if she was going to be subjected to this interrogation, she might as well be well-caffeinated. She turned to fill a large mug with black coffee, letting the hot liquid soothe her with it’s loving, non-judgmental warmth.

 

“He’s just fine, thank you for asking,” she replied, curtly.

 

“Yeah I  _ bet  _ he is.” Yang waggled her eyebrows suggestively. She reached out and pulled Weiss’ blouse to the side to reveal several dark hickeys spattered across her chest and collarbones

.“Damn fine indeed.”

 

Weiss felt the heat rising in her cheeks as she slapped Yang’s hand away with an indignant yelp.

 

The blonde continued in a low, smoky voice. “Tell me Weissy, has he figured out that one thing that makes you squeal everytime?”

 

Weiss spluttered, unable to form a coherent sentence, her face turning an impossible shade of red at Yang’s raucous laughter. She turned and jabbed a punch at the brawler’s shoulder only to be met with rock solid muscle. It didn’t phase the blonde one bit. 

 

It was only the knowledge that Yang could damn-well keep a secret that saved her from facing the full brunt of Weiss’ wrath. As it was, Yang realized she’d probably pushed the envelope a bit too far, from ‘teasing’ into ‘discomfort’.

 

Yang hopped off the counter and began digging through the refrigerator. “Hey, I’m gonna make breakfast. I’ll get Blake out of bed if you fish Ruby out from her workshop.”

  
Weiss rolled her eyes, but stood to pour another cup of coffee, this one with cream, and an ungodly amount of sugar.

 

“Don’t tell me she pulled another all-nighter?”

 

Yang cracked an egg into a bowl and threw the shell into the nearby garbage can with a little more  _ umf _ than strictly necessary.

 

“Yeah.” She paused her food prep and rested her hands on the counter. “I think something is bothering her, she’s been down there a lot lately. I kinda wish she would just talk to me, you know?”

 

Weiss chewed her lip for a moment before placing a reassuring hand on Yang’s shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. “She’ll talk when she’s ready to. She always does.”

 

Yang turned her head and rested her cheek on Weiss’ hand. She nodded and inhaled deeply. Her smile returned as she resumed her task.

 

“First one to get their partner to the table gets a week off from dish duty.”

 

Weiss smirked and turned towards the door. Even though they lived in an apartment complex, Ruby had managed to snag a corner of the building all to herself. Though given how much she was saving the landlord by fixing the generators on a regular basis, she really deserved it.

 

Weiss approached the door and knocked her customary three times, waiting but a moment before silently pushing it open. The well-lit room was cluttered, but deceptively well-organized. Every flat surface held schematics of various weapons and machines of the trade, all of which Ruby had worked on in the past, or had designed herself. In the center of the room was a massive workbench, a behemoth of a table covered in hundreds of pieces, ranging in size from smaller than Weiss’ pinkie to larger than the brunette that sat behind it.

 

Weiss propped herself against the doorframe, not wanting to disturb Ruby’s work, just watching. There was no sign of the exuberant-if-slightly-clumsy girl that Weiss had somehow acquired as a best friend. The silver eyes that normally shone with childlike excitement were narrowed in intense concentration. A small furrow formed between her eyebrows as hands that were so often used a form of language, punctuating with grand gestures, carefully pieced together a complex gearbox that was small enough to be deemed a choking hazard to children under the age of 3. Ruby’s hair, which she had finally allowed to grow past a short bob, was tied in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. A stubborn lock of hair hung in front of her face, but she didn’t seem to notice it.

 

Weiss couldn’t help but admire Ruby. When Weiss had started at Signal academy, Ruby Rose had been nothing more than a tagalong nuisance, attached to Yang at the hip. She’d quickly proved herself as a capable warrior when in Weiss’ third year - which for the grade-skipping Ruby was her first - she was placed on a team with Weiss, Yang, and Blake. She blended with them seamlessly on the battlefield, and went on to be named their team leader at Beacon. Her tactical mind was unrivaled, and her weaponry skills could only be described as  _ prodiginous _ . 

 

Battle prowess aside, she’d also proven herself to be an amazing friend. They had been through so much together, but Ruby never wavered, always available to listen, offer a shoulder to cry on, a joke to make her laugh.

 

Weiss wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

The girl in question finally put down her tools and carefully set aside the gearbox she had been working on, finally noticing from a reflection that someone had come to visit her. A bright smile took over her face at the sight of her best friend.

 

“ _ Weiss! _ ” she exclaimed. Her smile quickly turned into a puzzled frown as she took in her friend’s appearance. Weiss’ posture was fluid and relaxed, a far cry from the rigidness of propriety which she normally held herself with. A bruise, - or hickey, rather - could be seen peeking out from the collar of her blouse. Her long platinum blonde hair hung freely down her back and was more than a little moused. And, finally, she kept shifting her hips as though they were slightly sore. 

 

Weiss had got laid.

 

Something inside Ruby died a little bit, but she forced a wry grin.

 

“Your shirt is inside out.” 

 

Weiss’ soft smile quickly turned into exasperation as she pressed the cup of coffee into Ruby’s hands. “Yes, as your sister has already been so kind as to point out.”

 

Ruby sucked in a sharp breath between her teeth. “Ouch, Yang busted you, huh? Sorry you had to deal with that.”

 

Weiss rested her hip against the side of Ruby’s stool, throwing an arm around the back of the chair and leaning into her side.

“Unfortunately, I have had worse out of her.”

 

Ruby nodded sagely. It vaguely occurred to her that this was the first time she had seen Weiss so soon after one of her encounters. “So, you went out with, uh, Neptune last night?” 

 

Weiss’ blush quickly returned to her face. “Yes. His friend’s art gallery was in town, and he invited me as his plus one.” She sighed and rested her head on Ruby’s shoulder. “It’s the first time we have actually  _ done _ something together. Other than...well, you know...”

 

Ruby threaded her arm around Weiss’ waist. “Did you have a good time?”

 

Weiss shrugged and looked at her friend. “Of course, the gallery was exquisite, and Neptune has always been a charming conversationalist.” She chewed her lip gently, an action not unnoticed by Ruby. There was a ‘ _ but _ ’...

 

“But...?”

 

Weiss sighed and pulled away from Ruby’s embrace, but not completely. 

 

“But  _ nothing  _ I suppose. It was just different is all.”

 

An expression that Weiss couldn’t identify, briefly flitted across Ruby’s face. Silence filled the space between them, and Ruby fidgeted with her fingers.

 

“So, what are you working on so hard that it kept you awake all night?” Weiss asked.

 

Ruby brightened considerably and turned to face the easel that sat in the corner of the room. 

“Do you remember the town in the north of Vacuo that we helped last year?” Weiss nodded and Ruby continued. “Well this is the Maxim Gun they used for defense on the outskirts of town on the unprotected border. I offered to make a few modern upgrades to it.” She turned back to the table and began pointing out different components. 

 

“First off, I made it so that it’s compatible with dust rounds. Then I built a telescoping barrel so it can fire accurately at longer distances, and added a scope so they aren’t just blindly firing into the woods. The scope also is capable of identifying heat signatures that are larger than your average human, so identifying how many threats there are will be  _ way _ easier for them.” Ruby finally paused long enough to suck in a breath.

 

“I also redesigned to dust shells so they can be stored for longer periods in time.  _ And _ made them loads cheaper to manufacture. ‘Cuz, y’know, budgets... ” Ruby trailed off, seemingly lost in thought as practiced eyes traveled over the parts on her desk one more time.

 

A surge of affection for the younger girl overtook Weiss, and a small grin formed on her face. 

 

“That’s wonderful Ruby. You really are a genius, you know.”

 

Ruby looked back over to her friend with a bashful grin and a light blush.“Thanks, Weiss. Just tryna help people, I guess?”

 

Weiss nodded and patted Ruby on the back. “I know Ruby. Now come on, Yang is making breakfast, and if I can get you upstairs before she gets Blake to the table, we don’t have to do dishes for a week.”

 

Ruby’s eyes widened and she pushed Weiss towards the door, pausing to shut off the lights and lock the door. She scooped Weiss effortlessly into her arms.

 

“Hold on!”

 

That was the only warning Weiss got before Ruby took off using her Semblance, running them back up to their apartment. No matter how many times Ruby had done this, she would never get used to the sheer amount of force that was applied to her body, pushing her deeper into Ruby’s chest. How the hell did Ruby do this on a regular basis? She hunkered down, turning her face into her friend’s neck to protect it from the wind.

 

Ruby came to a stop in front of their door. In the moment it took for Weiss to realize they had stopped moving, Ruby felt her heart flutter at the sight of her best friend, clinging to her for dear life, her face pressed into her neck. Ruby shook the thoughts from her head and chuckled.

 

“You can let go now, Weiss.”  _ But you don’t have to. _

 

Weiss opened her eyes and gently set her feet down on the floor. 

 

“You know I hate it when you do that.”

 

Ruby shrugged unapologetically.“I hate doing dishes.”

 

Weiss rolled her eyes for what felt like the three hundredth time that day and entered the apartment. She felt Ruby pass her and watched her head towards the kitchen. She cast a glance around. It was, as usual, an absolute mess. The “dining room” table was covered in books, and Ember Celica was in pieces. Clothes were scattered across the backs of every chair in the living room, while three backpacks sat on the coffee table. Her own shoes took over the hallway, laying every which way, half of the pairs nowhere to be seen. A cartoon was playing on a TV that no one was watching.

 

It was loud, it was messy, Yang’s gym bag could be smelled from somewhere deep within the apartment, and it was home. 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by bickering that was coming from the kitchen.

 

“It’s not cheating! It’s resourceful!” Ruby argued. 

 

Weiss moved toward the kitchen to find Yang standing staring down her sister. Blake was in her arms clinging to her like a child, her head resting on her shoulder and legs wrapped around the brawler’s waist. A faint purr could be heard coming from the faunus girl, despite the ongoing argument. Weiss stepped in before it could come to blows.

 

“Yang, you never set rules for this little engagement, Semblances are fair game. You had plenty of time to get Blake out of bed, it’s not our fault you fell for kitty eyes over there.” An indignant sounding purr resonated across the room. “Now put your girlfriend down at the table and quit your bitching, you lost fair and square.”

 

Yang pouted but did as she as told, and stuck her tongue out at Ruby’s righteous expression.

Weiss began clearing books and papers so they could use the table to actually eat, while Ruby deftly began assembling Ember Celica. Yang shoved a  cup of hot tea under Blake’s nose, who had been swaying half-asleep in her chair. She immediately wrapped her hands around the hot cup.

 

“Thanks,” she mumbled, barely audible. Yang pressed a tender kiss to her temple, and turned back to the kitchen, returning with four plates loaded with scrambled eggs, bacon, veggies, and burnt toast. The smell of food perked Blake up, her ears standing straighter on top of her head and her eyes staying open for more than a few seconds. Her gaze gradually turned to Weiss, scanning her up and down.

 

“Your shirt’s inside out.”

 

Weiss groaned and let her head fall to the table with a loud thunk. Blake reached over and patted her shoulder.

 

“There there Weiss, sex hair looks good on you.” 

 

If looks could kill, Blake would have been turned to kibble.

 

“I liked it better when you didn’t talk,” Weiss groaned. Blake just shrugged with a smirk on her face, sipping at her tea.

 

Finally they all settled in for breakfast, and a blissful silence descending upon the group as they tucked in.

 

It didn’t last long.

 

“Okay team,” Ruby says through a mouthful of food. “What are the day’s plans?”

 

Weiss spoke first. “Homework. Oh, and I have to go do the books at the shop tonight. Other than that, no plans.”

 

Ruby nodded and turned towards Blake. 

 

“I work with Sun tonight at the cafe. Four to close.”

 

“That’s 10 on the weekends, correct?” Weiss inquired.

 

Blake nodded and swallowed a sip of tea.“Yes, but since it’s only us two, we won’t leave until closer to 11.”

 

Ruby nodded. “Cool, cool.. And Yang and I have an order at the shop, so we’ll be working on all day.”

 

Yang’s head snapped up so fast, Weiss swore she saw Blake’s hair flutter in the resulting breeze.

 

“We do? I thought we cleared the shop yesterday!”

 

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, Tukson texted me at like midnight. Apparently a friend of his begged him for our help. He needs it done this weekend. Some kinda super rush-job on a custom built truck.”

 

Yang slumped in her chair with a groan. “Damn it.” Then a thought hit her, and she straightened in her chair again. “You knew we were going to be in the shop all day and you  _ still  _ stayed up in your cave all night?”

 

Ruby waved a dismissive hand in her sister’s direction. “I’ll be fine, I’m not even that tired.” She took a large sip of coffee, wincing at the heat. 

 

Yang shook her head in disapproval. “Absolutely not. That’s how accidents happen. You’re napping after breakfast, I’ll go to the shop and get started. You can come help this afternoon after you get some rest.”

 

“Yaaannnnnggg!” Ruby whined.

 

“No, Ruby.” Yang said,sternly. 

 

“She’s right, Ruby,” Weiss added, softly. “You need to rest. Please?” She covered Ruby’s hand with her own under the table and squeezed it gently. Ruby melted into her chair, defeated. 

 

“Fine, but I’ll need a ride if Yang is going before me.” 

 

“You can ride with me when I go in to do the books. I’ll just go a little earlier, and work on my homework while you’re sleeping.” 

 

Ruby nodded and inhaled deeply. 

 

“Alright team. Let’s do this!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one! More thanks to Liara_90 for being amazing!
> 
> This one is a bit shorter, but eh.

Weiss couldn’t concentrate, the numbers on the page in front of her blurred together. It was an odd feeling, the kind that only occurred once in a blue moon. Normally tasks such as balancing the books or doing homework were cathartic, an escape, but her today she couldn’t keep her mind from wandering. 

 

Neptune had texted her that afternoon, inviting her to the Valesian Philharmonic Orchestra’s last concert of the season on Wednesday night. She’d accepted without much thought. But as the day went on, she couldn’t get that morning’s conversation with Ruby out of her mind. The way her smile had seemed forced, or the way she seemed just a bit stiffer in their embrace as they discussed the changing nature of her relationship with Neptune. Not to mention, that expression that she hadn’t been able to identify flitted across her mind. It had all been odd enough to put Weiss on edge. Was Ruby jealous? An uncomfortably large part of her wanted that thought to be true, though she couldn’t fathom why.

 

Her musings were interrupted by the sisters bursting through the office door. Both were dressed in large blue coveralls, and more than a little grease. They both made a beeline for the water cooler. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ it’s hot out.” Yang lamented as she guzzled cool water from a conal cup. “We haven’t even begun taking this damn truck apart and I’m already sweating like a con man at a police convention.”

 

Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister and made her way to the desk where Weiss sat. “It’s not that bad out there, just can’t feel the fans because the truck is so massive.” 

 

She moved to open a drawer on the desk, only to have Weiss slap her hand away. “Your hands are filthy, what do you need?”

 

Ruby held her hands up in a sign of surrender. “I just need more drafting paper.” She said, with mock caution. “Nothing on this truck is stock. Nothing is where it’s supposed to be. We haven’t even found the oil pan yet.”

 

Yang piped up from the water cooler. “We have to draw out the entire schematic  _ before _ we take it apart, so we know where the hell everything has to go when we put it back together.”

 

Ruby nodded along as her sister spoke. “ _ Unfortunately _ , we aren’t even halfway done mapping the stupid electrical system.” She ran her dirty fingers through her hair. Weiss cringed. “We’re gonna be here all night.”

 

Weiss sighed and handed Ruby the papers she needed. 

 

“Thanks, Weiss!” Ruby said, cheerfully. She turned to leave the office, only to be yanked back by a hand on her sleeve. Her confusion turned to surprise, and then embarrassment, as Weiss licked her thumb and proceeded to wipe at a spot on Ruby’s chin. “You have grease on your face, you dolt,” she said. Silver eyes met ice blue ones, and for a moment, the world stopped for the team leader. Have Weiss’ eyes always been that magnificent blue? They stood and stared at each other for a long second. Or minute. Who was counting? A small cough from the other side of the room caused Ruby to shake herself out of her trance and a dark blush colored her cheeks. “Uhh.. Thanksigottagobye.” The younger girl fled the room so fast, Yang was distantly surprised she hadn’t left a trail of petals in her wake.

 

“Well... anyway,” Yang said, throwing back the last of her water and trashing her cup. 

 

Weiss turned towards her slowly. “What was that about?”

 

The blonde merely shrugged “Couldn’t tell you. But hey, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” The brawler brought a hand up to rub at the back of her neck. “I’m sorry about this morning. I was trying to mess with you about Neptune and I kinda took it too far. Do you forgive me?” 

 

Those lilac eyes held so much sincerity that Weiss almost melted. “ _ Of course _ I forgive you Yang.” The blonde’s posture relaxed at the words. Weiss continued “It didn’t really bother me, the past is the past. I honestly hadn’t even thought about it until now.” She slid around her desk and wrapped her teammate in a hug. “I appreciate your apology, though.” 

 

The hug lingered for a few more seconds before she playfully shoved Yang away from her. “Now get off me, brute. You smell like the inside of Nora’s gym bag.” 

 

Yang’s signature smirk returned as she took a whiff of her own armpit. “That’s the smell of dedication and sex appeal, Schnee. You know you love it.”

 

A delicate blush worked its way up Weiss’ cheeks as she shoved Yang towards the garage. “ _ Ugh _ you’re such a pain in my ass. Go help your sister. Far away from me.”

 

Yang sniggered, and Weiss watched as she swaggered her way back out to the garage, leaving her alone once more to her thoughts. She sat down and took several deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart rate. What was happening to her?

 

These two were going to be the death of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I realize I haven't updated All That Matters. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten it! It's just a little harder since that story is basically being written as I go, whereas this story has been planned and actually has a plot line. 
> 
> As always, Kudos and comments are wonderful and much appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, major thank you to Liara_90 for her skillz! I hope to convince her to let me put her down as a co-creator, because none of this would be a thing without her.
> 
> I would also like to point out that I have never, nor will I ever, listen to Taylor Swift's album titled identically to this fic. I didn't know it was a thing until my girl pointed it out to me. I have never facepalmed myself harder. Too late now I suppose.

 

“Have a good evening, Liza.” Blake said with a wave. With that, the last of her regular customers had finally left, and it was only a quarter past seven. She reached under the counter for her cleaning supplies. Sun could be heard in the kitchen butchering the melody to a popular song. Her faunus ears twitched in annoyance. It truly was horrible. 

 

“Sun, who sings this song?” she asked, innocently.

 

A blonde head popped into view in the service window. “Azul Largo, why?” 

 

“Because it should stay that way,” she deadpanned.

 

A large grin broke out on the man’s face. “Hey now, no need to be jealous of my talent. Not everyone can sound this good.” 

 

Blake tossed her rag at his face, where it landed on a soft splat.

 

“Shut up and come help me clean the dining room while it’s still empty.” 

 

He exited the kitchen and hopped onto the counter, legs swinging carelessly through the air.

 

“So, heard Weiss and Neptune going at it again last night,”  Sun said through a mouthful of what looked to be french fries. “That’s like the fourth time this month.”

 

“Yeah, she walked of shamed her way in at about seven this morning.” Blake replied “According to Yang, she was  _ covered _ in hickeys.” 

 

Sun stifled a laugh into his fist. “Nep was, too! He had a huge one just below his chin. He  _ begged _ Scarlet to cover it up for him.” The two shared a laugh at their friend’s self-induced plight.

 

“But seriously,” he said once he collected himself. “Can’t they ever go to your place? It takes a lot of beauty sleep to look this good, and the Queen of Mean is  _ loud _ .” 

 

Blake flushed as red as Ruby’s cape, but answered in an even tone. “I’m sure they could, but she shares a room with Ruby.” She finished wiping down the last table and threw the rag in the laundry, before leaning up against the counter next to Sun.

 

“Besides, even if she managed to get the room to herself, she’d have Yang catcalling her from the other side of the door,” she said with a smirk. Sun’s face softened at the sight of the blush still presiding over her face. 

 

“You still haven’t told them, have you?” he asked gently. 

 

Blake cast her gaze toward the floor. She opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by the sound of the bell above the door ringing as it was opened. Blake looked up to see Weiss walk through the door.

 

“Hey Blake. Hello Miscreant.”

 

“Hey Weiss.”

 

“‘Sup, Ice Queen.”

 

Blake rolled her eyes and shoved Sun off the counter. “Go,” she ordered.

 

He backed up slowly towards the kitchen. “It’ll be the usual for Ruby and Yang?”

 

Weiss nodded and took a seat at the counter. “And a chicken vegetable wrap for me, please.”

 

“Strawberry pancakes with sausage and extra syrup with a strawberry chocolate shake, a meatzza omelet with a coke, and a chicken veggie wrap. Comin’ right up.” He disappeared through the swinging door, and could be heard messing with the pots and pans. 

 

Weiss turned to find a cup of hot coffee had been placed in front of her. She shot Blake a grateful look as she took her first sip.

 

“Another late one for them in the shop, huh?” Blake asked with a wistful sigh. Weiss hummed in affirmation. “Yeah. Apparently the truck is fully customized in some incredibly complicated manner.” She placed her elbow on the counter and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. “They know  _ what _ the problem is, they just don’t know  _ where. _ ” 

 

Blake leaned against the counter facing Weiss. “Hopefully they’ll figure it out soon. Ruby shouldn’t pull two all-nighters in a row.”

 

Blake was right. A sleepless Ruby could trade verbal blows with the Weiss of Signal, year one. The heiress drummed her fingers on the countertop, lost in thought. 

 

Blake caught herself getting lost in Weiss’ icy blue eyes, enraptured by the way she softly worried the inside of her lip as she puzzled things out in her mind. She had seen the look on the heiress’ face countless times in the past. It was the same unguarded curiosity and wonder she wore when learning new material in class, or when reading a new book. It honestly reminded her so much of Ruby’s open wonder and excitement, and it never failed to make her heart flutter in her chest.

 

“I’ll could drag them out when I leave to pick you up, but Yang would probably go willingly if I mention Ruby’s lack of sleep,” Weiss said, more to herself than to Blake.

 

_ Stop that.  _ Blake chided herself, as she mentally shook her head. “Pitting sister against sister.” She said coolly, as if nothing had happened. “Devious, and I like it

 

Weiss threw her an impish smile. “Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire.”

 

Sun suddenly kicked his way through the kitchen door, and slid her plate down the counter from four feet away. 

 

“One chicken veggie wrap for our resident royalty,” he said. “Oh, and I added some chips for you, put some meat on those bones.”

 

Weiss rolled her eyes as she went in for her first bite. “Oh, please.”

 

Sun’s eyes widened mischievously “Hey! That’s what you kept shouting at Neptune last night!”

 

Weiss immediately choked on her food, pounding a fist to her chest in an attempt to clear her airway.

 

Sun, unphased by the heiress’ troubles leaned in and stage whispered. “Was he trying to get something extra in you too?”

 

A glyph appeared under his feet, and with a flick of her wrist, Weiss, who had flushed a violent shade of red, sent him flying though the swinging kitchen door. Pots and pans crashed to the floor as they were impacted by the flying monkey faunus.

 

“Ooooooow.”

 

Weiss turned her nose into the air. “Serves you right, you crass hoodlum.” She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and resumed her dinner. “Nobody asked you to listen in, anyways.”

 

“Yeah well, you didn’t give me much choice.” The man grumbled, though only Blake caught it.

 

The faunus woman had a hand pressed firmly to her face to keep from laughing. Weiss face slowly returned to a normal color as she carried on. “But yes, those two are not allowed to stay all night and nap in the office again.”

 

Blake nodded in agreement, the giggles fading. “I’ll text Yang and tell her as much. She doesn’t dare disobey.”

 

“Yeah, because you’ll revoke her sex privileges again!” Sun voiced from the kitchen.

 

“What’s your deal with other people’s sex lives, Wukong?” Weiss asked, absolutely exasperated.

 

Blake patted Weiss’ arm reassuringly. “Don’t mind him, Weiss. He’s jealous because he’s the only one not getting any.”

 

Weiss expected a snarky comeback, or a witty retort, but only silence came from the kitchen. A second later, two to-go boxes appeared in the window, and a hand tapped the bell with a defeated  _ ting _ . The two girls burst out laughing, Blake clutching her sides in mirth.

 

“I suppose I should get this food back to our illustrious teammates,” said Weiss when she was finally able to collect herself. 

 

Blake used a napkin to wipe away a few stray tears. “I’ll come by once we close up shop here. That way we can all ride home together.”

 

“See you then.” As she stood, the platinum blonde threw a few extra Lien on the counter. “Give that to monkey boy so he can fix his broken ego.” In a louder voice she shouted towards the back. “Goodbye, delinquent.”

 

He sheepishly replied, “Thanks, Weiss.” 

 

Sun waited until he heard he leave out the door to leave the kitchen again, shoulders slumped. He walked over and let his head fall to the counter with a dull thud. 

 

Blake looked at him sympathetically and threw an arm over his shoulders, giving him a squeeze.  “Guess we both are losing out by not speaking up, huh?” she asked.

 

Sun sighed and turned his head to face her.

 

“I guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have an update for All That Matters on the way, I promise. I just have to figure out where I am taking the damn thing. 
> 
> Anyways, have some conflicted Blake and Sun! These two are my freaking BroTP of all BroTPs. Seriously. Not even Korra/Bolin top these two. Okay....maybe that's a lie...hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> As always, comments, constructive criticisms and kudos are always massively appreciated. Some people drug seek, I comment seek. Shit's like meth.


	4. Quick Update

Hey Y'all. 

I feel bad I haven't updated in forever, so I am humbly coming to you to ask forgiveness and tell you why.

A couple weeks ago I was involved in an accident on a major interstate while I was at work. If you haven't been reading my notes, I am a paramedic. My partner was driving at the time, and the roads were awful, snowy and icy. Someone drifted into our lane and we rear ended them. I had been providing patient care at the time so I had been standing when we impacted. I was tossed around a bit. Ultimately, I am okay. I had a sprained neck (despite my medical knowledge I didn't know that was a thing) and a severe concussion. I'm slowly recovering, physically I feel a lot better than I did last week. Mentally, my head is still in a fog. Concentrating, looking at screens, and speech have been big issues, and I will actually be going to speech therapy for rehab. Long story short, I am sorry All That Matters and Speak Now haven't updated. I promise I will get back to writing them as soon as I can. 

Stay safe, and please stay off your phones while driving.

RenaJay


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'M BACK! well, at least partially. Enough about me, I'll put more after the chapter, so enjoy!
> 
> Shout out to Liara_90 who continues to be a rockstar and puts up with me AND my writing.

“ _ Weeeeiiissss _ ! I need  _ heeeeeeeeelp _ !” Ruby hollered from the bathroom, her hands helplessly tangled in her uniform tie. Weiss appeared in the doorway and immediately slapped apalm to her forehead.

 

“Ruby, how did you manage to-”

 

“-I don’t know! I was minding my own business and it just straight-up attacked me!”

 

Weiss sighed and began the process of disentangling her dolt of a partner. “It’s been two years, Ruby how have you still not figured it out?”

 

Ruby’s resulting pout could have melted granite. “It’s not my fault they make us wear these stupid uniforms,” she said, with a frustrated whine. “None of the other majors have to.” 

 

Weiss finally released Ruby’s fingers and proceeded to tie the perfect knot. “It’s tradition, Ruby. Beacon historically was started as a hunter’s training academy.” The heiress checked her makeup in the mirror one last time.  

 

“History shmistory,” Ruby grumbled while straightening her blouse, before shrugging into her blazer. “I wanna wear a hoodie and sweats to class like the Comp Sci kids!” she whined. “Or, or pants! I wanna wear pants, Weiss! Art majors get to wear pants!”

 

Weiss huffed delicately and reached out to straighten the lapels of Ruby’s blazer. 

 

“You don’t even wear pants, Ruby. Come on, we’re going to be late to class.” 

 

Ruby sighed in resignation and mumbled “I wear pants sometimes…”   
  


She followed Weiss into the dining room, where Yang and Blake were firmly attached at the face. Blake was perched on the table, with Yang standing between her legs. Ruby wasn’t sure, but not all hands seemed to be accounted for.

 

Weiss didn’t break her stride. She scooped her messenger bag over her shoulder, and yanked Yang away from Blake by the scruff of her neck. An indignant squawk left the blonde as her rucksack was shoved into her chest, and she was unceremoniously manhandled out the door by the diminutive heiress.

 

Blake remained unfazed as she accepted her backpack from Ruby, who had her own books tucked securely under her arm. She hopped off the table smoothly and looped an arm through Ruby’s, walking behind the bickering pair in front of them. 

 

“Ruby, what happened to your backpack?” Blake inquired, eyeing the books tucked under her team leader’s arm.

 

“Eh heh...I may have accidentally sliced it open with Crescent Rose while trying to kill a spider,” she replied sheepishly. 

 

Blake smirked at Ruby’s response and shrugged her backpack off her shoulders, pausing to open her bag and push her leader’s books alongside her own.

 

“We’re going to the bookstore to buy you a new one after class, O Fearless Leader.”

Ruby shot her a grateful look as she handed over the last of her binders. A stiff breeze abruptly blew by the pair, causing several loose papers to go fluttering through the air. Blake only caught a flash of orange and pink to identify Nora Valkyrie by, before the girl in question launched herself through the air and latched herself to Yang’s back. The blonde brawler stumbled slightly at the surprising weight that was suddenly added to her.

 

“ _ Goooooooood morning _ Team RWBY!” Nora sang loudly. “It’s a new new day! Renny made pancakes for breakfast and he used extra blueberries so it’s an  _ extra _ good day! Hey Yang, we should go 2 v. 2 in combat class this week. You and I go BOOM and Ren and Blake are like...super ninjas!” Nora continued her tirade and an almost supersonic speed, while the rest of her team helped Ruby salvage the notes that had gotten caught in Hurricane Nora. 

 

“She seems extra, uh,  _ perky _ , this morning,” Blake noted.

 

“Sorry about her.” Jaune groaned, jogging to catch up with the rest of them. “She found Pyrrha’s coffee stash last night.

 

Ruby paled, and her eyes widened in alarm. “Oh no,” she gasped.

 

Jaune only nodded tiredly. “Yup.” he replied.

 

“How long has she been like this?” Blake asked,worriedly. 

 

Ren glanced down at his wristwatch. “This will be hour… seventeen,” he responded. He looked up and regarded the sky, as if searching for answers in the clouds. Or perhaps divine intervention. 

 

“Though previous experience dictates that she could crash any time between now and lunch.”

 

The mystery of how long it would take for Nora to come down from her caffeine induced-frenzy was solved when - ten minutes into Professor Port’s Grimm Studies class - an earth-shattering snore echoed through the lecture hall. Team RWBY collective turned to find Nora passed out, head slumped backwards. Ren gently, but quickly, tilted her forward and rested her head on a pile of books. The snores ceased with the repositioning, but the hammer-wielder could be heard mumbling about pancakes and syrup in her slumber. 

 

The rest of team JNPR seemed to deflate slightly, as the tension of being awake for an absurd amount of time seeped out of them. Jaune let out a relieved groan and slumped over on the desk with his head in his arms. Even Pyrrha, who was rivaled only by Weiss in her dedication to her studies, rested her chin in the palm of her hand, and let her eyes float shut.

 

Yang’s attention shifted to Weiss. The heiress had muttered something incomprehensible as she returned her attention to the lecture, blue eyes diligently following Port across the stage, and scribbling down notes. Yang felt a slight pull in her heart.

 

Despite being madly in love with Blake, and very content with her relationship, she couldn’t help but feel as though she’d missed an opportunity with the platinum blonde. Their time together at Signal, while it had been on the ‘down low’, had been superb. It was sheer curiosity that had fueled their little fling, using each other to explore sexuality and preferences. It had been short lived. While Yang had taken to the idea of being bisexual, Weiss wasn’t ready for it to be public knowledge, afraid of what would happen if her father were to ever find out. So Yang had been sworn to secrecy. Their relationship had never been revealed to anyone, even the rest of the team. 

 

Yang supposed she would always feel something for the woman. If Weiss had been ready, she would have asked her for a real relationship. Dates, cuddles, public displays of affection, the whole nine yards. But if that had been the case, she never would have gotten together with Blake. Things had worked out the way they were probably supposed to.

  
The situation brought to mind a line from a poem she had read years ago.  _ For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these: ‘It might have been.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, recovery is going well. I'm not back to work quite yet, but I'm close, I can feel it. Thank you for all the kind words and understanding. I am horrible at responding to comments, mostly because I just don't know what to say. I will make this promise to yall I will work on it. 
> 
> I know this chapter is a bit on the short side, but I have more in the wings, I just need to get them typed and edited. Hope you liked it!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning there is a bit of Neptune/Weiss smut in this chapter. Nothing overly graphic, but it's there. It does add a bit to the story, but not enough that you'd miss out on something if you skipped it. It is at the beginning so feel free to do so.

The sun shone brightly through the gaps in the curtains, right over Weiss’ face. Her features scrunched against the rays that were doing their damndest to rouse her from her slumber. She turned her face into the pillow and breathed in the scent of oceanic cologne. The realization that she wasn’t in her own bed didn’t bother her, as memories from the previous night flooded her mind. Dinner, the concert, and the -  _ other- _ events that had led to her being in Neptune’s bed once more. 

 

As though he heard his name being said in her mind, large calloused hands gently stroked at her ribs. Strong arms pulled her into his chest, where she tucked her head under Neptune’s chin. 

 

“Good morning, snow angel.” His voice was gravelly with sleep, and it was actually adorable.

 

Instead of responding, Weiss merely nuzzled deeper into his embrace. They laid there enjoying the lazy morning. Neptune’s hands continued across her skin in light patterns, slowly working their way down her torso until they were skirting across the tops of her thighs. Neptune scattered kisses across her neck and under her ear, whispering softly.

 

“How about you and I find a nice little spot for dinner tonight? Maybe catch a movie afterwards?” 

 

Weiss’ breath hitched in her throat as his hands and mouth caressed the most sensitive areas of her body.

 

“You know, you don’t have to buy me into your bed, I will come willingly,” she purred back, subtly shifting her legs to allow him access. He immediately took it, diving between her warm folds and tracing soft circles around her clit, never making direct contact, and it was slowly driving her mad.

 

He chuckled softly and kissed her earlobe. “I know, but going on dates with you makes things far more interesting.” 

 

Weiss felt her heart fall, and all of her previous doubts and questions popped into her mind. It had started as no strings attached, why did it have to evolve? She wasn’t allowed to dwell on it long, as confident fingers stroked over the bud, and forced her back into the moment. Instead, she twisted and crushed her lips against his, rocking her hips against his fingers to take what was hers. 

 

It was easier than trying to parse her feelings, easier to just let her body get lost in the intense sensations. Easier than trying to chase the pictures of Ruby out her mind, of Yang, of Blake. She didn’t know why, Neptune should have been the easy choice. He was charming, thoughtful, handsome, and an amazing lover. 

 

So why was this so hard?

 

__________

 

Ruby and Yang were two very different people. 

 

Most didn’t know there was an ounce of shared blood between them unless told otherwise. But the way Ruby was currently standing - with her hip cocked to the side, and her arms crossed in front of her as a challenge - left little doubt as to their relation. 

 

Blake watched as Jaune became increasingly nervous, spotting the subtle differences in his posture as what little confidence he had going into the match quickly slipped away. The knight visibly gulped at the sight of the mini-Yang staring at him from across the arena, and he crouched into his battle stance as the bell cried out for the match to begin. 

 

Blake took a quick glance over to her girlfriend, who was sitting on the edge of the seat next to her in eager anticipation of the match. If her baby sis was in the arena, it commanded her undivided attention. Blake felt a silly smile cross her face. Yang was such a great older sister, and a great person in general. She hadn’t quite known that she could love someone as intensely as she did the blonde brawler.

 

At the tender age of thirteen, Blake had gone to Signal because her home, Menagerie, didn’t have a combat prep school. She had expected the norms, being assigned to a team, maybe a friend here or there, and more homework than she knew what to do with. Then a blonde haired whirlwind took her life by storm, and changed everything she thought she knew about friends, love, and relationships, all before they even got together. 

 

Her thoughts were derailed when she felt a weight drop heavily into the seat next to her. She turned to find that Weiss had finally graced them with her presence, and she looked more than a little disheveled.

 

Yang - with her infinite ability to sense opportunities to tease Weiss - momentarily tore her attention from the arena, where Ruby had for the first time in the match had actually drawn her massive sniper-scythe from its perch on her lower back, and had proceeded to play a game of cat and mouse with Jaune. 

 

“Stayed for a morning encore, eh Weissicle?” Yang snickered.

 

Weiss threw he snobbiest sneer the brawler’s way and tried to focus her attention on the match. Her efforts were short lived, however, as she felt a single finger poke gently at a spot just below her left ear. She turned slowly, finding Blake, finger still attached to her neck, poorly hiding her amusement.

 

“You missed a spot.” 

 

Weiss’ eyes widened comically and she slapped her hand to her neck. She frantically searched her bag for her compact to look.

 

“Damn it, Neptune,” she whispered. Her frantic fingers kept fumbling the tiny makeup pad until a soft warm hand gently covered hers, removing the kit from her hands. Weiss glanced up, and was met with Blake’s soft amber eyes. She instantly relaxed, knowing that Blake had her back. Soft hands gingerly covered up the spot on her neck. Goosebumps unexpectedly arose along her neck and arms, and a small shiver wracked her frame. Weiss felt a blush blossom across her face.

 

_ What was that about? _

 

With a  _ snap _ of the lid, Blake handed back the compact. 

 

“Thank you,” Weiss said, sheepishly.

 

Blake nodded. Weiss saw the mirth dancing like a fire in her eyes, but spotted something else. Were Blake’s pupils dilated? A small wave of heat shot through her abdomen at the implication.

 

“Maybe no more late dates with your boyfriend on school nights,  _ hmm _ ?” Blake teased.

 

Weiss flushed even redder and turned her gaze to the ground. “He is  _ not _ my boyfriend” she mumbled.

 

Blake opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a loud buzzer, indicating the end of the match. 

 

“That is the match,” announced Professor Goodwich. “Ruby Rose is the victor.”

 

Weiss and Blake turned their attentions back to the arena, where Ruby was helping a groaning Jaune off the floor. 

 

“YEEEEAAAHH!! ATTA GIRL RUBES!” Yang shouted enthusiastically. 

 

“That’s all the time for sparring we have for today,” Goodwich said glancing at the clock. “I need to see teams JNPR and RWBY for mission assignments. The rest of you are free to go.”

 

The noise level rose as students made their way out of the hall. The girls began packing their belongings, Weiss collecting Ruby’s books for her, having seen the that red-tipped brunette was already pouring over the maps on Goodwich’s desk. They made their way down to reunite with their leader.

 

“Great match, Jaune!” Yang enthused, clapping a hand to the blonde man’s shoulder. “You really held your own in there! Even managed to drain half of Ruby’s Aura!” 

 

Jaune ducked his head and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks, Yang, I’ve had some pretty good tutors.” He turned towards Pyrrha, who blushed bashfully and slipped her hand into his.

 

“Give yourself some credit, Jaune. You work really hard,”Pyrrha said softly. 

 

Their shared look brought a smile to Yang’s face. She loved seeing her friends so happy together. 

 

Goodwich approached them and cleared her throat. “Good afternoon, students. This assignment is fairly straightforward.” She leaned over and traced an area of the map with the tip of her finger. “Several villages in Kandiyohi district have reported a large pack of Ursai roaming around. Though the haven’t caused any problems yet, we prefer to be proactive.

 

Goodwitch turned and pulled several files out of her desk. “Here are the scouting reports and the original complaint files, study them tonight. You leave tomorrow afternoon from the Beacon terminal at 13:00. It is a seven hour journey by Bullhead, so plan accordingly. You will have rooms at the Oasis Inn for the first night.” She straightened herself with a sigh and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. “Any questions?”

 

Nora peered at the map once more. “Isn’t this the area kinda known for Taijitu nests?” she asked.

 

Goodwich nodded in the affirmative. “You are correct, Miss Valkyrie. We don’t expect them to be much of an issue, though, as Team CRDL cleared the area of nests a few weeks ago.” She turned on her heel and sighed. “That being said, Team CRDL cleared out the nests a few weeks ago, so be on your guard.” 

 

A weak chuckled passed through the group.

 

“What kind of timeframe are we looking at, Professor?” Weiss inquired.

 

“It is expect to take a week at the most Miss Schnee. Though as this is a results-based contract, you will ultimately be there until the job is complete. Any further questions?”

 

She was answered by a series of head shakes.

 

“Very well. You will likely need to take the planning to the library. The theater majors have booked out the arena to rehearse a war sequence for their upcoming production. I just hope they don’t leave glitter all over my desk again.” 

 

With that, the straightlaced professor took her leave, exiting through the doors off to their right, as stifled-snickers erupted into laughter from both the teams.

 

“Well Jaune, let’s take this to the library and figure out a plan.” Said Ruby.

 

Pyrrha stepped forward, placing a hand of Ruby’s shoulder. “The rest of us will head home and begin shopping and packing.”

 

“Divide and conquer,” Jaune said. “Sounds like a good plan.” He turned and began rolling up the maps and papers, while Pyrrha divested him of Crocea Mors. Ruby handed Crescent Rose to Yang with a look that promised violence if anything happened to her Sweetheart, and slung an arm around Jaune’s waist as they left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all five of you for sticking around! No really, thank you.
> 
> Another day and another chapter. What can I say? Brushing off those cobwebs!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, massive thanks to Liara_90 for cleaning this up and making it readable! I seriously owe this person a beer. Or wine? Note to self: Ask Liara_90 what they drink. If you haven't yet, type Liara_90 into you search bar and read up!!!!!!

Mission prep was always a mess, but after five years they’d found a routine. Every piece of clothing and equipment was dragged out into the open space, four bags sitting side by side ready to be loaded and secured. Currently, Weiss sat in the middle of the chaos, hand on her chin in deep thought.  _ Soap, cooking gear, and half of the food are in Yang’s pack. All the clothes and daytime snacks will go in Blake’s bag. Tent and sleeping gear will be with Ruby, and I will take the rest of the food, and the ammunition boxes. _

 

She cast her gaze over to the food supply. They had sent Yang out to gather what they didn’t already have on hand. All of their food was calorie dense, packed with healthy fats and protein to keep them fuller, longer, and had complex carbohydrate supplements for snacking and light meals throughout the day. 

 

Once she was satisfied that her food list would suffice a week long trip, she turned her attentions to the pile of clothes. Everyone got two changes of clothes, no matter how long the trip was due to last. It saved space and weight. They merely washed their clothes at camp at the end of the day, and hung them to dry. Weiss double checked to make sure everyone had insulation layers, and suitable outer layers in the pile. It was supposed to be chillier in the mornings and at night in that area, as Autumn continued its natural progression. 

 

Weiss began expertly rolling their clothes. Rolling instead of folding took up less space, allowing her to pack in the supplements and protein bars on top of the clothes. She had just started on packing Ruby’s bag with their sleeping bags and mats when she was startled by a clear lightweight waterproof box slapping against her chest and landing her lap. It was packed full of tampons and pads. She looked up to find Blake dumping an arm full of socks, underwear, and food items on the floor and settling in next to her.

 

“Should be you and Ruby right now,” She stated by way of explanation. “Yang should start either tomorrow or Sunday, and it’ll be me on Wednesday. The other box is in my day pack.” 

 

Weiss had long tuned Blake out, her heart rate quickly rising. She was desperately counting in her head, trying to force the numbers to work in her favor. No….they were right. Her heart sank into her stomach.

 

She was late.

 

Her ramrod posture slumped desperately. She was never late. Even at the onset of puberty, she could set her watch by her monthly cycle. How could she have missed it? Her mind raced out of control. Sure, she wasn’t as diligent as she should be with her birth control pills, but her and Neptune ALWAYS used condoms.

 

“Weiss, what’s wrong?” Blake asked softly.

 

The heiress looked up at her friend, face pale with fear and tears shining in her eyes. Blake looked down and saw the box clutched desperately in Weiss’ pale hands and it all clicked with painful clarity.

 

“Oh Weiss…”

 

Weiss threw herself into Blake’s open arms, letting her tears soak into her friend’s shirt. Blake just sat there and held her tight, whispering soft hushes into her ear. Weiss needed her comfort, not her pain.

 

Neither of them knew how long they sat together, but eventually Weiss readjusted, sitting between Blake’s legs with her side pressed against the faunus woman’s front, head resting on her shoulder. Weiss drew her legs up and hugged them tightly to her chest.

 

“How late are you?”

 

Weiss sniffled softly. “Four days.” She whispered, voice thick with emotion.

 

Blake hummed in thought. “Well, we don’t know anything yet. Birth control can do some strange things.” She replied, gently rubbing up and down Weiss’ arm. “But no matter what happens, you’ll never be alone. We’ll all be here for you.” 

 

She felt the smaller woman relax ever so slightly in her arms. “I know.” She said. “But we were so careful! How could this have happened?!” She asked, her voice cracking slightly in desperation. 

 

Blake shook her head adamantly. “You don’t know for sure you’re pregnant.” She glanced at the clock, noting the later evening hour. “The pharmacy is closed for the night and we won’t make it to one in the morning, so how about we do this.” She nudged her forehead against Weiss’ to get her to look up. 

 

“Let’s not panic yet, and after the mission, you and I will go to the infirmary at the school for blood test. They’re more accurate than home tests, and then we’ll know for sure.”

 

Weiss nodded quietly. A plan. She can deal with a plan. She straightened up in Blake’s embrace wiping tears from her cheeks. “Thank you, Blake.” she said. She reached up to wrap Blake in a warm hug. Being in Blake’s embrace was a comfort like she had ever known before.

 

Blake closed her eyes as she deeply inhaled the warm vanilla and lavender scents of Weiss’ shampoo, selfishly savoring every moment the diminutive woman was in her arms.

 

“Of course, Weiss.” She spoke gently. “You’re part of my family, and I’ll do anything for you.”

 

The faunus’ words caused a small flutter in Weiss’ chest. She pulled back and gave her a smile. “I hope you know the I think the same of you, Blake.”

 

Blake smiled back. “I know. Now go get cleaned up, we gotta finish packing.”

 

Weiss nodded and stood in one fluid motion, but hesitated. “Can we keep this between us? I don’t want Ruby or Yang to worry about me on the mission.”

 

“Of course,” Blake nodded. “But don’t keep them in the dark for too long.” 

 

Weiss shot her a grateful smile and left for the bathroom to wash her face, leaving Blake to her thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh.....
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing credit to Liara_90. Give it up folks!

It was way too early. Actually it was 9 AM, but Weiss had spent all night tossing and turning. Her thoughts had refused to let her sleep. She hadn’t ever wanted children, not really, knowing that any child would be subjected to the burden of the Schnee family legacy.. No, any child of hers deserved better than that.

 

But how would she tell her friends? Neptune? Her _father_? She physically shuddered at the thought of having to explain to her father that she was pregnant out of wedlock. Goosebumps rose along her arms, and a hand instinctively covered her belly. She knew full well what his reaction would be.

 

“Are you okay, Weiss?”

 

Ruby’s voice ripped her from her thoughts. She looked up to find concern-filled silver eyes searching her face.

 

“What?” Weiss asked.

 

“Are you feeling okay? I could hear you shivering and you look really pale,” Ruby said, worriedly. “Are you sick? Do you have a fever?” She placed her hand to Weiss’ forehead to check for herself.

 

“No, Ruby, I’m fine.” Weiss said, gently pushing Ruby’s hand off of her face. She mustered what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “It’s just a little chilly in here.”

 

“Are ya sure, Weiss cream?” Yang asked from the other side of the table. Her grin faded slightly. “You actually don’t look so great.”

 

Weiss rolled her eyes and threw a half-hearted sneer in the blonde’s direction. “Thank you, for your oh-so-tactful observations, Yang.” She sniffed. “I just didn’t sleep well last night.”

 

“New mission jitters will get you every time.” Yang replied, before her attention was drawn to something Nora was saying.

 

Blake caught Weiss’ eye and gave her an apologetic shrug. Weiss shook her head in response and gave a flippant wave of her hand to indicate that she was alright. She turned back to her coffee, only to be startled when she felt a weight settle on her shoulders. She turned and found Ruby fastening her ever-present cape to her shoulders, engulfing her in the scent of citrus and rose petals.

 

“There ya go, should keep you warm,” Ruby chirped with a wide grin.

 

Weiss noted the way the younger girl’s arms seemed to flutter at her sides, as though she were preparing to hug Weiss. Ruby seemed to decide against that, though, and took her place next to Weiss once more.

 

Weiss was mildly surprised by the wave of disappointment that washed over her at being denied a hug, so she leaned over and rested her head on her partner’s shoulder. “Thank you, Ruby.” Weiss couldn’t see the faint blush that colored Ruby’s face.

 

“No problem! Glad to help!”

 

Blake glanced over at the two in amusement. An image popped unbidden into her head, the four of them, limbs interlaced together on a couch watching movies in a home. She felt her pulse soar at the thought. She shook the picture from her mind. It would never happen. A flying cup went past her head and she turned to find Nora frantically gesticulating.

 

“....and I swear that I saw Velvet making out with Fox in downtown Vale last weekend! I don’t get it!” she lamented.

 

“What are we talking about?” Ruby asked, finally having mentally returned to her surroundings. Weiss also turned and looked at Nora curiously. Nora inhaled deeply to restart her speech, only to be mercifully preempted by Ren’s hand on her shoulder.

 

“We’re just a bit confused about Team CFVY.” he said, calmly. “We thought Velvet and Coco were dating, but Nora saw Velvet kissing Fox before class, and Jaune said that Yatsuhashi and Coco frequent the restaurant on a regular date night.”

 

Pyrrha nodded and pitched in, “And I have seen Fox ‘accidentally’ grab Yatsu’s buttocks in our field medic class.” The redhead brought a contemplative fist to her chin. “I don’t understand, are they all cheating on each other? Because that doesn’t seem like it would be healthy for an overall team dynamic.”

 

“They aren’t cheating on each other.” All eyes suddenly turned to Blake, who faltered a bit under their collective stares. “They’re just in a poly relationship.”

 

Silence enveloped their small group, before Jaune voiced what everyone was thinking.   


“A uhhh…… a what now?”  

 

Seven blinking pairs of eyes looked at her expectantly. Blake took a deep breath, belatedly realizing that this would require more explanation than she’d planned for. “Has anyone ever heard of a polyamorous relationship?”

 

“Isn’t that the religious practice that is common in the northern parts of Atlas?’ Ren asked cautiously.

 

Blake emphatically shook her head. “No, you’re thinking of polygamy. They are two separate concepts.” She paused to take a sip of her tea and collect her thoughts. “Polygamy is, like you said, linked to religion, and it’s when one man takes multiple wives, none of whom are free to pursue other romantic relationships. Polyamory is when a person exists in multiple equal and loving relationships that could be with men and women, or both.”

 

“Soooo polyamory is one big love orgy?” Yang quipped, a sly smirk forming on her face.

 

Blake rolled her eyes, the corners of her lips twitched upwards. “Yes and no, Yang. Polyamorous relationships aren’t always sexual, even they are more frequently than not. That being said, not everyone in a poly relationship dates each other. One person could be dating three people, but none of those three people are dating another person their significant other is dating, if that makes sense.”

 

Silence engulfed the table as all of the information was absorbed.

 

“How would that work?” Pyrrha asked thoughtfully. “Wouldn’t jealousy tear them all apart?”

 

Blake took another sip of her tea before answering.

 

“It most certainly can. Poly relationships require constant communication with your partners, about your feelings, insecurities, thoughts and ideas. Keeping all of those things bottled up inside is a disaster waiting to happen. You can learn a lot about yourself though.”

 

“I’ve never heard of it.” Jaune stated, sitting back from the table. “I’ve heard open relationships, swingers, and people who enjoy group sex, but I’ve never heard of people engaging in multiple long term romantic relationships.”

 

“It’s not a common practice to begin with.” Blake frowned, choosing her next words carefully. “Those who do practice it have a tendency to keep it to themselves because they’re afraid of being stigmatized or the backlash from their friends and neighbors.”

 

Everyone nodded in understanding. Judgement could really do a number on someone.

 

Ruby sat up straighter as a thought hit her. “How do you know so much about this, Blake?” She asked in awe.

 

Blake finished her tea and shrugged. “I’m poly myself. Experience is a great learning tool,” she stated, matter-of-factly.

 

A loud alarm sounded from Weiss’ pocket, interrupting the remaining conversation. She pulled her scroll out of her pocket and silenced it “That’s our cue to start getting ready to head down to the docks.”

 

The group stood and collected their trays, making their way towards the doors, avidly chatting about their newly-learned information. Blake turned to Yang, mouth opened as if she were about to say something, but got pulled away by Nora, who launched question after question at her.

 

Yang remained at the table, looking shocked and uncertain.

 

“Are you okay, sis?” Ruby asked, shaking her shoulder gently to grab her attention.

 

Yang shook her head, as if clearing thoughts from her mind.”Huh? Oh, yeah! Never better!”

 

The blonde brawler hopped up just a bit too quickly from the table and followed JNPR out of the cafeteria at a march.

 

Ruby caught up to her sister. “She’s never told you before, huh?”

 

Yang sighed and her shoulder slumped. “No, but knowing Blake, if she didn’t tell me, she had to have had a reason.” She worried her lip between her teeth, eyes flashing back and forth in thought.

  
Ruby flashed a reassuring half smile and looped her arm through Yang’s as they walked out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I'll get around to writing a chapter for All That Matters. I promise.
> 
> I really hope I captured the concept of Polyamory well enough. If anyone is in a Poly relationship, please hit me up with some feedback and information!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, major shout out to Liara_90 for being my janitor! If you haven't checked out her works, you need to!

The flight out was uneventful, if a little boring. Eventually Nora’s seemingly unending questions petered off and everyone settled in for the long trip. Six hours in, and Ruby had exhausted her scroll battery playing the latest version of Kombat Evolved. She cast a glance around the bullhead. Jaune and Pyrrha were chatting quietly in the corner, Pyrrha occasionally pulling back to laugh at something Jaune had said. Nora and Ren were playing a card game, that didn’t appear to have any rules associated with it. Yang and Blake were sitting together quietly, Blake reading a book with her head in Yang’s lap.

 

Ruby pressed her head back against the wall of the bullhead. A lot was going on with her team. Yang had been so much quieter than normal since breakfast. Naturally, she didn’t miss a single opportunity for a pun or lewd comment when they arose, but lapses of conversation had her staring intently at her shoes. The most worrying sign was the way her ring and middle finger on her left hand fluttered against her leg. It was a habit from childhood, and a clear indication that the confident and strong brawler had doubts and insecurities running through her head. Ruby didn’t interfere. She knew that mess was between Yang and Blake, but she also knew that they still needed to be able to work as a team.

 

Her attention turned to the slumbering heiress sitting next to her. Yet another enigma. Weiss very rarely had trouble sleeping, and when she did it was related to her father. But Weiss would have talked to her about it if that were the case, wouldn’t she? She had never hesitated to do so in the past. Ruby had literally spent hours listening to her terrified rants of the pressures and woes of being the heiress to the largest company on remnant. She had held her when she cried, whispering reassurances and affirmation into her ear. But this was something different, something else was going on, she could feel it.

  
Said heiress mumbled in her sleep and shifted to the side, resting her against Ruby’s side. Ruby felt her heart leap into her throat, and she found herself reminding her body how to breathe. Weiss was so beautiful. Her pure white hair flowed over her shoulder, and her cheeks were slightly pink. She was still wrapped up in Ruby’s cape, not that Ruby minded, it looked so good on her. 

 

She twisted carefully in her seat so Weiss was pressed against her front, with her head resting just below Ruby’s chin. Ruby wrapped her arms around the heiress and pressed her back into the corner of the seat. She glanced over at Yang and Blake one more time. The sight of Blake form stretched across the bench and over her sister’s lap brought a bright blush to Ruby’s cheeks, and caused a jump in her heart rate.

 

She really needed to get herself together. Her feelings for Weiss had been there since she had joined their team at Signal. But Blake, her  _ sister’s girlfriend? _ She couldn’t ignore how excited she had grown when Blake had explained the concept of Polyamory, not to mention the sheer number of scenarios that had flashed through her mind when Blake said she herself was Poly. Uncomfortably enticing pictures of her being the best possible girlfriend to Blake  _ and _ Weiss. 

 

It all came crashing down rather quickly when she forcefully reminder herself that Weiss was as straight as an arrow, and Blake was dating her  _ sister.  _ That would never work.

 

She was troubled by the abrupt appearance of this crush on Blake. Where had it come from? She had known Blake just as long as she had Weiss. Maybe her feelings for Weiss had overshadowed them, but she couldn’t deny it anymore, she’d recognize those butterflies and heart palpitations anywhere.

 

In hindsight, Blake had always made her feel comfortable, safe, warm, and stable. She had never made Ruby feel like anything more that… well, Ruby. Not the child prodigy that skipped her first two years at Signal and became the youngest team leader in Beacon’s history. No, with Blake, she had always been able to relax, snuggle, talk about books and life, and never feel an ounce of pressure to be anything more.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are coming in for our final approach. We will be on the ground in approximately 45 minutes.”

 

Ruby forced herself from her thoughts with a near violent shake of her head. They had a mission to do, she’d deal with the mess that was her heart later. Way later. 

 

She looked down at her sleeping partner, memorizing how peaceful she looked for a moment. 

 

“Weeeiiisss” She whispered, gently shaking the girl’s shoulder. “We’re almost there, you need to get up.” 

 

Weiss stirred momentarily, but quickly settled back in, nuzzling in deeper in search of extra warmth.  Ruby rolled her eyes and willed her heart back into a normal rhythm. 

 

“Weiss! You forgot to submit your essay for Doctor Oobleck’s class!!” 

 

Weiss awakened with a jolt, eyes searching her surroundings frantically as she reoriented herself. Ruby held back her giggles as she watched her partner’s face fade from panic and confusion, to understanding and annoyance. 

 

“Not nice, you dolt!” Weiss exclaimed, pushing Ruby over with her palm, which wasn’t difficult since Ruby was laughing so hard she didn’t put up any resistance.

 

“It never gets old.” The brunette said, sitting herself up and wiping away tears of mirth. “But we’re almost there.”

 

Weiss hummed and stood up to stretch. Together the pair walked to where their bags and equipment were stored, and began the process of sorting through it all to make sure everything was accounted for. After landing, the group found their inn, agreeing to meet for a working dinner once they were all settled for the evening.

  
  


_________

  
  


“Okay so, like I said, we’ll scout the area when we get there. Latest reports put them approximately nine miles north, and five miles west of here, so that’s as good a place to start as any. We’ll do a spiral search pattern from that point out.”

 

Ruby took a huge bite of her chicken leg, and munched while she talked, earning herself a grimace and an ice-melting glare from Weiss. 

 

“We have two options to make camp.” She used her chicken leg to point at a marked area on the map. “This one here is closer to the last known location of the pack, and is close to a lake. Closer water source means less weight in the packs.” 

 

Jaune stood up and pointed at a different location about five miles east of the original. 

 

“This one is further out, but more easily accessible by road. It would cut down on travel time, and it is closer to this village here. If anyone were to get hurt, evacuating them would be far easier.”

 

“Both are on flat ground, on top of hills, so weather would be a non-issue.” Ruby finished, plopping into her chair and attacking her mashed potatoes with Yang worthy vigor. The rest of the group fell into contemplative silence.

 

“I think the location near the lake would be best.” Ren spoke thoughtfully. “Water sources are key to survival, and we won’t always be near a village for evac. Perhaps it’ll cause us to plan and act with a bit more caution.” He said, throwing a knowing look in Nora and Yang’s direction, both of whom were too busy devouring pancakes to care.

 

“I agree with Ren,” Weiss supplied. “Fewer chances of locals stumbling upon our camp, and after a long day, hiking six miles back to camp will seem daunting.”

 

Jaune nodded his understanding. “Anyone have any objections?” Everyone shook their heads. “It’s settled then.” Ruby sighed, pleased. 

 

“Wake up is at 05:00.” A myriad of groans met her announcement/

 

“Hey! It’s a ways out there, and we have to hike most of it!” She crossed her arms with a pout, that quickly turned into a smile.

 

“For now, It’s time for dessert!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, eh? Just life doing its lifey like things.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have jumped my editor on this one. buutttt... As always thanks the Liara_90 anyway!!

Breakfast was a sleepy affair. 05:00 was too early, even for Nora’s never ending enthusiasm for life. It was a comfortable and familiar routine. Ren multi-tasked, spoon feeding a half asleep Nora her protein powder- laced Greek yogurt while munching away on his eggs and bacon. Blake and Yang sat huddled together, sharing a massive bowl of Malt O’ Meal. Jaune and Pyrrha ate their toast and cereal in silence.

 

Ruby stood pouring over the maps, for the twentieth time in 24 hours. Weiss sat sipping her coffee, watching Ruby carefully. The years had told her that Ruby wouldn’t eat if left to her own devices. The younger girl was under a lot of pressure to perform, and that didn’t include the pressure she put on herself. 

 

“Ruby, sit down and eat.” Weiss said crisply.

 

The brunette didn’t take notice, tracing her finger across lines that had been traced in pencil the night before. Steel grey eyes focused intensely on memorizing all the maps and notes spread across the table. Her lips moved silently like they always did when studying something of great importance.

 

“Ruby.” Weiss tried again. No response. 

 

Weiss sighed and reached out, yanking Ruby into her seat by her collar and shoving her plate of food in front of her. Ruby blinked twice at the change in scenery, before she looked over at Weiss with a slightly dazed expression. Weiss shot a pointed look at the plate over the rim of her mug. Ruby turned toward her food, and mechanically began shovelling food into her mouth.

 

After breakfast, the group made quick work of their final inventory check. A seven hour hike later, and they finally made it to their set camping location. Ruby plopped her bag on the ground, taking in her environment.

 

“Okay, let’s fan out and find a good spot for the tents and firepit. Flat ground with protection from the elements.”

 

Everyone nodded and walked in opposite directions. Blake naturally drifted to Yang’s side, matching her stride for stride as they walked. Yang had been eerily quiet since the morning before, and Blake was worried. The blonde’s propensity to flirt and call her cute nicknames had greatly diminished. Blake was frightened that her little revelation had done irreparable damage. She watched her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye. She was chewing her lip, a sure sign that something was on her mind. 

 

“A penny for your thoughts?” She asked, elbowing Yang lightly in the ribs.

 

Yang looked over at her with a small but genuine smile. “My thoughts are worth at least a nickel kitty cat.” She replied, elbowing Blake back playfully. “But I guess I’ll give you the discount.”

The brawler’s smile turned contemplative, searching for the right words to say. “I guess I just have a few questions about the Polyamory thing. Just tryna figure out what those questions are.”

Blake couldn’t help the relieved smile that crossed her face. Yang wasn’t going to leave her. Yang saw the look and looped an arm around Blake’s shoulders, her smile growing bigger.

 

“Didn’t mean to worry ya babe, just a lot going through my mind.” 

 

Blake nodded and continued walking. 

 

“Maybe tonight while we’re on watch, I can answer a few of those questions…” She said softly.

 

Yang’s grin was enough of an answer. The wandered a few more feet, and found a tree that was ideal for storing food. Yang marked the tree with her pocket knife and turned back they way they came. Everyone was already back at their starting point when they got there.

 

“Didn’t see a camping spot, but found a good tree for slinging up the food.” Yang reported. 

 

Jaune nodded “That’s okay, Pyrrha and Nora found a good spot 25 meters that way.” He said, pointing in the right direction. “Ren and I found the lake, we marked a route down to it on the trees, it’s only about 15 or so meters from where we currently stand.”

 

Everyone took careful note of their surroundings, committing the area to memory. 

 

“We’re losing daylight.” Weis announced, hauling her pack back on. “Pyrrha, show us the way.” She commanded.

 

Ruby cracked a wry smile. “And her I thought  _ I _ was the team leader.” She said in a teasing tone. Weiss turned her nose up into the air, but a tiny grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. 

 

“Pitching tents in the darks is a pain in the ass...” Blake preemptively punched Yang in the shoulder. “...And I would rather save myself the trouble.” She said, shooting a mock glare at Yang, who sniggered loudly despite her girlfriend’s efforts.

 

Nora snickered as she walked by “As you wish Princess Weiss.” Weiss refused to dignify Nora with a response, and hefted her pack further up her back with a sniff. 

 

The chosen spot was indeed ideal. Blake took a quick glance upwards, and walked to the nearest tree, scaling it with grace, and began pulling loose branches from the limbs. She hacked away at a few dead branches with Gambol Shroud, and hopped to the surrounding trees to do the same. 

 

Jaune tore his gaze from the treetops to look at everyone else. “Pyrrha, Yang, will you guys please go sling up the food in the tree, the last thing we need is wildlife getting at the bacon.” The pair nodded once and disappeared into the woods. “Nora, Ren, will you go gather wood for the fire, and light it up.”

 

Nora’s eyes shone with glee. ‘Yessss fiiirrreee,” she hissed

 

Jaune ignored her. “Blake, Ruby, Weiss, and I can set up the tents, and we can all work on dinner.”

 

Once more, years of practice and routine proved their worth, and camp was set up in less than an hour, with a large fire burning, and the water bag.The group was scattered around the fire, making the evening meal. Ren was manning the lone skillet, doing wonderful things with the plethora of veggies soaked in butter, and pre-seasoned chicken cooking on skewers. 

 

There was laughter and conversation all around the camp. It was a heartwarming scene to Weiss. She took in the happy faces of her friends, no, her family, and despite her potential predicament, she had never been happier. She knew her friends would always be there for her, and that put her mind at ease.

 

Ruby plopped on the ground next to her with a soft  _ whump _ . Weiss turned to find a plate of food being presented to her. 

 

“You seemed a bit lost in thought, so I brought you some food before Yang and Nora ate it all.” Ruby chirped with such an easy smile, that Weiss couldn’t help but return it. 

 

“Thank you, Ruby.” she said, as she took the lightweight aluminium plate. Together they dug into their food, which was accompanied by peanut butter bread, and lemonade. After a while, Ruby set down her fork. 

 

“Is everything okay, Weiss?” She asked, silver eyes looking up and down her partner’s form.

 

Weiss swallowed before answering.

 

“Some...things… have come up between Neptune and I.” she said. She knew she couldn’t hide completely from Ruby. The young warrior knew her too well.    
  


“I think he wants to make things official.”

 

Ruby looked away. Weiss could see her chewing the inside of her cheek.

 

“Is that not something you want?” Ruby asked, her tone even.

 

Weiss sighed and set her plate down at her feet. “I don’t know. It’s more complicated that just yes or no.” If she was pregnant, she still didn’t know how she was going to tell Neptune, but she would. She wrestled with whether or not being with Neptune for the sake of their child was the right choice. She unconsciously pressed a hand to her belly again, an action that drew Ruby’s eyes to Weiss’ abdomen. Her mind began racing with half-formed questions. She opened her mouth to ask the one that popped up first, but before she could, she heard Jaune call her name from across the camp. She looked to find him standing with map in hand, beckoning her over.

 

She cast her gaze attention to Weiss once more, deep silver eyes searching Weiss’ own momentarily, before the brunette shut her eyes and shook her head. “Things will work out the way they should. You know where to find me if you need me.”

 

Ruby gathered both of their plates and stood up. She started to walk away, but was stopped by a gentle hand on her wrist. She faced once more.

 

“Thank you, Ruby. For everything.” the heiress said with a caring smile.

  
A half smile crossed Ruby’s face, but she didn’t have the words. Instead, she bent down and pressed a tender kiss to a pale cheek. She quickly turned on her heel to find Jaune, missing the shy smile and light blush on her best friend’s face.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Things are gonna go for a ride her pretty soon. Ya know....not like....now though.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liara_90.....I owe you my writing skills. They aren't as good as yours but ya know...It's what I have to offer. Maybe a helicopter ride!

Yang couldn’t see a damn thing. Blake preferred her night vision to Yang’s flashlight, so they walked together in the darkness, Yang’s warm palm was pressed against her partners hip as a guide. Feline ears twitched and swiveled in every direction, attempting to pick up any stray sounds.

 

“So…” Yang started quietly. “Polyamory, huh?”

 

Blake sighed silently. She knew this conversation was coming, not that it made it any easier to face. 

 

“Yeah, Polyamory.” 

 

Yang nodded into the darkness. “How did you figure that one out?”

 

Blake took a moment. Where did she even begin?

 

“It was when I was very young. I was 12 when I started dating Adam.” Yang had heard the name before, but had never known the significance it held in her partner’s life. “He was almost 16 at the time. As you can imagine it wasn’t a healthy relationship, but I was in love with him.” 

Blake stopped walking, considering her last words. “At least I thought that was what being in love was.” Yang slid her hand into Blake’s, giving a reassuring squeeze. 

 

“Shortly before I left for Signal, I met Ilia. We became really good friends. We chatted through messages and video chat while I was away, and I slowly developed feelings for her. It was confusing. I was still entirely in love with Adam, but I was also falling in love with Ilia.” 

 

Blake paused, taking a deep breath. “I did a lot of research, and found the concept of Polyamory. It just clicked, everything made so much sense. I knew Adam wouldn’t go for it, he was possessive and controlling of me. So when Ilia confessed she liked me, and asked me on a date, I accepted.”

 

Yang processed the information, it was a lot to take in. “How did you date Ilia when you were with Adam?”

 

A wry smirk fluttered across Blake’s features. “The White Fang relocated him to Atlas, so when I was home, it was just Ilia and I.” Yang hummed. Blake had never kept her previous affiliation with the notoriously brutal street gang a secret. She had been a kid, and the White Fang that she had left was not the White Fang she had been born into. 

 

“I didn’t know there was a faction in Atlas.” Yang mused. Blake chuckled lightly. The pair had managed to circle back to the campfire, and they sat next to each other absorbing the fire’s warmth. 

 

“Of course there is, how else do you think we gave Weiss’ father all that grief?”

Yang cracked a smile with a shrug “Fair enough.”

 

A comfortable silence settled between them. Blake leaned up against Yang, and rested her head on the brawler’s shoulder. 

 

“How did it end?” Yang asked gently.

 

Blake sighed and tucked herself under Yang’s arm, allowing the contact to bring her comfort. “Ilia and I were sixteen. Semester break our third year, we were out on a date, and I kissed her. We were seen by one of Adam’s buddies, who immediately reported to him.”

 

A soft sniff caused Yang to look down. A single tear fell down Blake’s face. “She was beaten on Adam’s orders. After she got out of the hospital she was shipped to Vacuo. All I’ve heard from her since was a letter.” 

 

Blake didn’t elaborate, and Yang didn’t push. “I knew he was watching me, but because my parents started the White Fang, my legacy protected me. He couldn’t touch me without consequences. I finally realised what kind of man he was. It’s why I left and moved to Vale when I was 17. 

 

Silence wrapped them like a blanket, comfortable, if a little restricting. Yang took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

 

“That is one hell of a coming out story.” Blake buried her chuckles into Yang’s shoulder. Leave it to her girlfriend to make her smile, even while reliving her worst moments.

 

“I suppose it is. Since then I’ve done more research on what  _ healthy _ relationships should look like, and they are nothing like the fucked up shit that was my first one.”

 

Yang nodded her agreement. “Yeah, but who’s first relationship isn’t a dumpster fire? Your’s was just twice as big and five times hotter.” 

 

The eyeroll that she received from the faunus woman told her she was doing a good job of breaking the tension. A pause in the conversation brought another question.

 

“Blake?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

 

She felt Blake stiffen at her side, and then shrink in on herself. Moments ticked by as she waited for an answer.

“I was afraid you would think I didn’t love you enough, or that you weren’t enough for me, because you absolutely are.” 

 

Blake pushed herself upright to look Yang directly in the eye. She needed Yang to believe her. “I love you Yang Xiao Long. I love you with every fibre of my being, so much that it hurts. You have shown me what love should look like, what commitment, dedication, and adoration look like. To Adam, I was a possession, a prize. Ilia…. I don’t doubt her feelings for me, of my feelings for her at the time. But we were young and long distance, and in hiding. You, Yang, you changed my life for the better. I don’t know what the future holds, but I want you by my side for it. 

 

She searched wide Lilac eyes, desperately, silently begging Yang to understand. A warm calloused thumb brushed away the unnoticed tears that had began flowing down her face. Suddenly warm lips were on hers, soft, but sure in their intent to soothe and comfort. 

 

Blake broke, quietly sobbing into the kiss. She deepened their connection, trying to convey every feeling, insecurity, and emotion through it. Yang pulled away, and tugged her partner into her lap, and used the sleeve of her hoodie to dry Blake’s face.

 

“I understand. I love you too Blakey.” Yang sighed and held her close. “This is obviously a part of you, just like sexuality or gender. I can’t ask you to deny a part of yourself for me. I don’t completely understand, but I want to.”

 

Yang laced their fingers together, bringing their conjoined hands to her lips and kissing the back of Blake’s hand.

 

“So will you teach me?”

 

Blake stared at her in mild shock. “Y-yeah of course.” 

 

Yang’s grin stretched ear to ear. “Awesome! Cuz I have soooo many questions.”

 

“Are they all related to sex?”

 

“You bet that Bellabooty they are! But for now it’s Weiss and Ruby’s turn to come freeze their asses off. I’m gonna go wake ‘em up.”

 

Blake sighed, but she couldn’t help by smile. She didn’t know what she had done in a past life to deserve Yang, but it must have been something good. She watched Yang walk away, slightly mesmerized. 

 

The blonde returned to the campfire carrying a softly whining Ruby over her shoulder, a shivering Weiss followed closely behind. Yang plopped her sister down next to Blake by the campfire. The young leader immediately slumped over into Blake’s lap.

“But sleep is so wonderfully warm.” She whined, nuzzling herself deeper into Blake’s lap. Blake felt her heart flutter in her chest. How could this girl be so damn cute? She brushed Ruby’s hair back and combed her fingers through the thick brown and red locks gently.

 

“Poor little Ruby.” She cooed “Always so sleepy.”

 

“I’m not little!” Ruby pouted, as she sat up straight “I drink milk!”

 

Weiss sat next to Ruby, still shivering as she held her hands out towards the fire. “L-l-let’s j-just get t-th-this over w-with.” She chattered. She was about to ask something about patrol patterns, but she was cut off by a very warm yellow hoodie being pulled over her head, pinning her arms to her side. An indignant yelp sounded from deep inside the yellow fabric

 

“Watching you shiver was getting painful.” Yang stated plainly. She held her hand for Blake to take, and led them to the tent. “Have fun you two, don’t do anything I would do!” She said, as the pair disappeared into their team tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I use the same vague "The Sound of Music" reference in two of my fics? Yes, yes I did. I have no shame.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas Gracias to Liara_90. Always cleaning up after me.

Writing the introductory paragraph of an essay, Weiss had long ago discovered, was always the hardest part.  _ Especially  _ on the topics as boring as the history of Grimm migration patterns. The knowledge may be essential, but that didn’t make it any less dry. Groaning slightly, Weiss tapped her pen against her notebook in thought. She had sat down fifteen minutes ago with nothing to show for it. It was one of the rare moments that the dorm was empty, too, when she should have been at her most productive. She was just about to give up and switch to a different subject when a sharp pain lanced through her abdomen. A loud gasp escaped her, and her hand dropped to her belly. She held stock still. As the pain slowly faded away, she allowed herself to breathe. Perhaps something she ate wasn’t agreeing with her.

 

Like, _ really _ wasn’t agreeing with her.

 

She shook her head to refocus herself, and bent down to pull her books out of her bag. But then the pain hit her again, sharper and more intense. Weiss fell to the ground with a whimper, and curled into the fetal position, writhing in pain. When the pain lessened enough to open her eyes, she was met with the sight of bright red blood covering her lap and thighs

 

_ No- no not my baby! _

 

“It’s better this way.”

 

Weiss gasped and craned her neck to find Neptune sitting on Blake’s bunk.

 

“Neptune, w-wha-”

 

“It’s better this way,” Neptune repeated, his voice serious, severe. “That child didn’t deserve you as a mother.”

 

“The boy is right, Weiss.”

 

Weiss’ blood ran cold. She turned to see her father standing above her, looking down with frosty disdain.

 

“F-father, I-”

 

Another spike of pain tore through her, and brought with it a fresh wave of blood that coated her thighs and the floor below her. Jacques Schnee  _ tsk _ ed, looking down on her in disgust.

 

“You’ve always been the weak one.” He planted a toe on Weiss’ shoulder and flipped her onto her back, the action causing her vision to blacken around the edges.

 

“Did you really think you’d be allowed to keep a bastard child? And even if I had let you, you would have failed.”

 

_______

  
  


Weiss shot upright on her bedroll with a gasp, heart racing in her chest. Her hands scrambled to pull away her sleeping bag. She stifled a sob, a wave of tears flowing down her face when she found her thighs free of blood. The relief was overwhelming, but her ‘father’s’ words weighed on her mind, and in her heart. 

 

She buried her face in her hands and let the tears continue to fall. Was Neptune right? Was it better to not have this child? Would she fail at being a parent? God knew she didn’t have the best examples to follow...

 

Ruby stirred next to her in the tent, and Weiss immediately began swiping at her tears, forcing her breathing into a normal pattern.

 

“ _ Weiss _ ?” Ruby’s voice was still thick with sleep. Their patrol shift had run long due to Ren’s inability to wake Nora from her slumber. Weiss felt Ruby shift closer, and she lay a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Weiss, are you okay?”

 

Weiss crumpled, letting herself fall against her best friend’s chest and be enveloped by Ruby’s arms. She felt the tension bleed out of her muscles, and her heartbeat begin to slow, as Ruby held her tight, gently rocking them back and forth while softly shushing her cries.

 

Ruby’s familiar scent of citrus blossoms and roses was laced with sweat and smoke from the bonfire. It brought Weiss more comfort than anything else had in the past.

 

They remained just so, Ruby holding Weiss tight and quietly humming a lilting tune, until the tears dried on her face and exhaustion seeped into her bones. Ruby rested her cheek on Weiss’ forehead.

 

“Bad dream?”

 

Weiss nodded into her chest “Yeah.” She sniffled. But it was just that - a dream.”

 

Ruby sighed and gave her a squeeze. “We should try to go back to sleep,” she said softly. “The hunt starts in like three hours.”

 

Panic surged through Weiss when she felt Ruby begin to draw away. She grasped her  arm and looked at her, blue eyes pleading. 

 

“Will... will you hold me?”

 

Ruby’s confusion last only a second, before melting into a small smile. “Of course, Weiss.”

 

She pulled Weiss down with her, cradling the older girl. Weiss pressed back into Ruby and felt her eyes grow heavy. “Goodnight, Ruby.”

 

Ruby nuzzled her face into the nape of Weiss’ neck. “G’night, Weiss.”

 

Just before Weiss drifted back to sleep, a warm hand slipped into hers. She cracked her eyes open just enough to see sleepy ambers staring back at her. Blake gave her hand a squeeze, and Weiss laced their fingers together.

 

Her own eyes slid closed, and with the comfort of her friends, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Weiss....


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one night?? Whaaaat?

Neck kisses had always been Blake’s weakness. Yang knew it, and exploited it with absolutely zero shame. A whimper escaped Blake’s lips, and she carefully threaded her fingers through thick blonde locks. Yang trailed kisses along her collarbone, calloused fingers tracing up her inner thigh. It had been  _ far  _ too long, and as Yang’s skilled fingers slipped inside her, Blake gasped softly in relief. A warm tongue lapped around her nipple, and slid over the stiffened peak of her breast. Pleasure flooded through her when Yang began stroking, deep and firm.

 

Making Blake fall apart was one of Yang’s specialties. She immediately demonstrated her carnal familiarity by effortlessly finding the spot on Blake’s front wall with her fingers and  _ curling _ . White light exploded behind Blake’s eyelids, the knot of pure pleasure in her lower belly tightening. But Yang knew well that she wouldn’t get anywhere without showing some attention to Blake’s clit.

 

“Yang... _ Yang please _ …” Blake knew she sounded desperate, but she didn’t care. She absolutely  _ needed _ release.

 

Yang smirked, slowly moving down Blake’s body, leaving a blazing trail of kisses as she went.

 

Blake felt her heart rate spike in anticipation, as a second set of smaller hands replaced Yang’s mouth upon her breasts. The scent of citrus blossoms and rose petals filled her nose, and the hands began gently kneading, fingers tweaking her nipples. 

 

“ _ Ru-ruby _ .” Blake’s voice caught in her throat as the younger girl slipped behind her, and began kissing and nipping at her neck and her shoulder. 

 

Blake’s soft moans morphed into louder whines and whimpers, and her hips involuntarily jogged upwards off the bed, when Yang’s tongue came into contact with her sensitive outer lips, teasing her all the more by maddeningly avoiding her clit. 

 

A soft hand caressed her face, and gently turned it to the side. Ice blue eyes met hers, and a very topless Weiss leaned in close.

 

“You are being too loud kitty cat, you’ll wake the others,” she chided

 

Blake let out a low whine at the words. Weiss smiled lovingly and crossed the few remaining inches to capture Blake’s lips in a passionate kiss. Blake began moaning, the sounds muffled by Weiss’ mouth. Assaulted on all fronts, Blake felt her resolve pushed to the absolute limit, then past it.

 

When Yang finally dug between her folds, Blake screamed her release against Weiss’ lips. Pleasure rocketed through her body, making her toes curl and her fingers tingle intensely. Her vision narrowed, and a soft buzzing noise was heard in all her ears. The buzzing steadily grew loudly, more insistent.

 

“Blake? Blake, are you gonna get that?” someone whispered

 

Blake opened her eyes.

 

She looked around to find that she was sandwiched between Yang and Weiss, the latter of whom had her head resting on Blake’s shoulder, their hands still laced together. On her other side, Ruby was plastered to the heiress’ back, her arms wrapped tightly around Weiss’ waist.

 

“Blakey make it stooooppp.” Yang whined in her ear. 

 

Blake exhaled shakily and extracted her arms from the tangle of limbs to shut off the vibrating scroll. She laid there in her team’s embrace as the details of the dream rapidly faded away.

 

She was a fucking mess, figuratively and, thanks to her quivering, literally. With a groan, Blake extracted herself from the mess of limbs and hair that was her teammates, hoping that a dip in the cold morning lake would re-focus her mind.   


<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post these two chapters separately....because reasons....Seemed to flow better that way than have two dream sequences back to back. Anywho, hopes this makes up for the long delay in posting.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it been a month already? My bad....

“‘Grenades out Nora!” Jaune bellowed from his perch in the treetops. Nora launched herself forward with a maniacal cackle to meet a ursa head on. A wild downward swing, and the grimm disappeared in a puff of inky smoke. She followed up with a deft spin, transforming Magnhild into its grenade launcher form, and unloaded the entire magazine into the thickest part of the surviving pack. She gleefully flipped out of range a second before  the grenades went off.

 

“Everyone, focus fire!” Jaune screamed, his voice cracking.

 

Sounds of rifle, pistol, shotgun, and sniper fire rent the air, and he frantically swatted a spent shell out of his breastplate. “ _ Ruby, _ watch where those are going would ya?!”

 

“Sorry, Jaune!” Ruby yelled down, with a giggle.

 

Several more more clouds of black smoke dissipated into the air as the sharpshooters hit their marks.

 

“Alright, clean-up time!” 

 

Jaune and Ruby dropped from their tree, hitting the ground with practised rolls. Ruby looked to her left and saw Blake and Weiss doing the same, running towards the pack at a angle to her and Jaune. Two pairs across from her -  Yang and Pyrrha, and Ren and Nora - charged in, encircling the survivors of the pack in a perimeter of hunters

 

The two teams swooped in, destroying the last of the pack in a flurry of blades, bullets, and glyphs. 

 

Everyone remained on guard even after the last ursa fell. Blake climbed to the top of a nearby tree and carefully surveyed their surroundings, looking for any strays, or the telltale swaying of trees. Seeing nothing, she flashed a thumbs up back down to Yang.

 

“All clear!” Yang shouted, relief flooding her tone.

 

Everyone relaxed, and stowed their weapons. Water canteens were passed around as the warriors caught their breath. 

 

“That should be the last of the Ursa,” Ruby said. She was the only one out of the group who didn’t seem to be laboring for breaths “That pack looked big enough to be the one in the reports...”

 

Jaune nodded in agreement. Unfortunately, he did so as he took a particularly deep drink from the canteen in his hand. The result as half the water spilling down the front of his armor plate, and him choking on the other half. The blonde man doubled over with a hacking cough, his face turning bright red. Pyrrha gave him a few sympathetic whacks on the back, while most of Team RWBY rolled their eyes.

 

It wasn’t the first time. This trip.

 

“We should do one more patrol day, before heading back” Jaune finally rasped. “Make sure we got them all, kill off any stragglers.” He took a few ragged breaths and wiped down his armor with a hand towel given to him by Ren.

 

Ruby looked up to gauge the position of the sun. “We should probably head in for the night. No more midnight hiking, I don’t want a repeat of Tuesday.”

 

Everyone turned to look at Nora.

 

“ _ Whaaaat? _ ” She whined, “I thought I saw a sloth and I wanted to be friends!”

  
  
  


_______

 

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. They had made it back to camp, and it was another day that everyone had come home safely. In their line of work, that wasn’t always the case, but thankfully the worst Team RWBY had ever had was when Yang broke her ankle after a deathstalker threw her into a rock. Rationally, Ruby knew that she couldn’t control everything, but damned if she wouldn’t do everything in her power to make sure everyone got home safely.

 

She scanned the camp. Ren and Jaune had begun prep for dinner, re-stoking the fire and chopping ingredients. Nora was already snoring, laying on the ground near the firepit with her head in Pyrrha’s lap. Blake and Yang had disappeared into the forest, and honestly, Ruby didn’t want to know why. 

 

A bundle of clothes was thrust into her vision, held by Weiss, who held her own clothes and the team toiletry kit. 

 

“You stink,” the heiress groused, as she slapped Ruby’s clothes into her chest. Ruby rolled her eyes playfully, taking her clothes. 

 

“What? You don’t like the smell of hardwork and dedication?” she said cheerfully.

 

Weiss wrinkled her nose with a scoff. “I’m pretty sure that’s the smell of grimm intestines and Yang’s gym bag.”

 

Ruby smirked devilishly and lifted her arm above her head, stepping into Weiss’ space, lining up her armpit up with the heiress’ face. “Maybe you should take another whiff, just to be sure.”

 

Weiss shreaked indignantly and tried to pull away, only to have her pest of a partner mirror her movements.

 

“Ruby Rose! Get your disgusting armpit out of my face at once!” She shoved the snickering woman away from her. “You are absolutely horrid.”

 

“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” Ruby replied.

 

“Right now I can neither confirm nor deny that statement.”

 

They reached the edge of the lake, which Ruby charged into with no preamble, using her semblance to launch herself into the air. With a deft flip and twist, the young leader landed on her back in the water. When she resurfaced, she was let herself float, relaxing in the water.

 

Weiss scoffed fondly at her partner’s mildly childish behavior, and began stripping off her sweat- and grime-soaked outfit. She had long ago lost the shame of doing so in front of other people, out of strict necessity (of course). She laid out her clothes to be washed afterwards, leaving her clad in only her tight spandex compression shorts. She turned back to the bank and gingerly lowered herself into the cold water, shivering as the water reached her mid-back. She decided to just get it over with and dove beneath the surface. For a moment she felt entirely alone. No sounds, no sights, just her and her thoughts. It was the kind of solitude she had once sought as escapism from the turmoil of her family’s life. A solitude that had slipped into loneliness.

 

A loneliness Ruby Rose had rescued her from like an emotional buoy. A loneliness eradicated by Yang, and Blake, and Team JNPR, the people that had become her  _ real _ family.

 

Weiss resurfaced, and swam towards the bank, eyeing the shower bag they’d left hanging from a nearby tree. “Ruby, come wash up,” she shouted over her shoulder.

 

Ruby lazily paddled her way back to the shore to begin washing their clothes. She gathered Weiss’ bundle after stripping out of her own. She used a nearby boulder to scrub away the layers of grime, using an environmentally safe soap that they’d purchased in Vale

 

A soft tune carried over from where Weiss stood washing. It wasn’t uncommon for Weiss to hum while in the shower, but it drew Ruby’s attention all the same. She looked up and found she couldn’t look away. Weiss was undoubtedly the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. Muscles, well defined by years of fighting and endurance training, subtly rippled under endless planes of flawless porcelain skin. Her naturally slim frame was complemented by perfectly proportional small breasts and the soft curves of her hips.

 

Ruby found that all she wanted in life was to paint kisses down Weiss’ flat belly, and run her tongue down the faint lines of her abs.

 

Ruby forcefully shook her head. This was Weiss, straight-as-an-arrow, probably-gonna-marry-Neptune-next-week, Weiss. She couldn’t keep doing this to herself. She robotically resumed washing their clothes. Even if she was willing to risk their friendship for these stupid feelings, Weiss would never date her.  _ Sure _ , they had become best friends over the years, but Weiss would never go for someone as childish as her. Weiss was refined, mature,  _ sophisticated _ . In other words, Weiss was so far out of Ruby’s league that they weren’t even playing the same sport.

 

Ruby kept her head down until she heard Yang jump in the water. She glanced over her shoulder to see where they had come from, and found Blake’s piercing amber eyes trained steadily on her. Knowingly.  Ruby turned away from the stare so quickly she missed the light blush that was splattered across Blake’s face. Once she heard Blake leap into the water, she took a steadying breath and forced an easygoing smile on her face. 

 

“Weiss, clothes are done,” Ruby chirped, with as much cheer as she could muster.

 

Weiss appeared already dressed in her clean clothes. “Perfect, the shower bag is ready for you. I’ll hang these up and go help Jaune and Ren with dinner.”

 

Ruby beamed at her. “Cool! I won’t be far behind!”

 

Two loud squeals, and the sounds of excessive splashing, telegraphed that Nora had joined Yang in the water. Weiss shot a sympathetic look in Pyrrha’s direction, and set out for camp proper.

 

Once she was sure Weiss wouldn’t turn back, Ruby let her smile fall. She had to find a way past this.

 

Or it would probably kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I looked at the thing and the thing told me it's been a month. My bad. In my defense, RTX London happened. And oh, did it happen. Anyways. Thanks as always to Liara. She is this fics breath of life.

There were few greater feelings in the world than the first face-plant into one’s own bed after a long and arduous mission. Which was exactly what Yang Xiao Long did upon returning home, letting out a relieved groan, even  knowing that she couldn’t stay long. There was always more work to be done. Their equipment needed to be unpacked, the tent needed to be hung out to dry, inventory needed to be taken, weapons needed to be cleaned. And the last thing Yang  needed was a grumpy heiress on her hands. With a huff, she pulled herself from the sweet, sweet comfort of her pillows, and trudged back into the living room.

 

Blake and Weiss had already begun the process of unpacking and organizing everything into neat piles. Yang braced herself for the onslaught of haughty comments regarding her laziness, but none came. Which actually made her feel slightly  off-balance, like she’d just braced for a punch that was never thrown. Yang snagged a pack and plopped down on the floor next to Weiss. The heiress finally deigned to glance in her direction.

 

“Hey,” she murmured. 

 

Yang shot a quizzical look over at Blake, who kept her head down.

 

_ Two for two. _

 

“Okay, what’s going on?” Yang asked,exhaling through her nose

 

“What makes you think anything is going on?” Weiss answered, neutrally, without looking up from the bag in front of her.

 

“There is a furrow between your eyebrows, you’ve been chewing the inside of your lip, and the frayed skin around your thumbs means you’ve been picking at your cuticles again. You’re worried about something. Don’t even try to lie to me Ice Queen, I notice things.”

 

Weiss’ frame went rigid. Of course Yang would call her out. The blonde was far more intuitive than any of them really gave her credit for.

 

Weiss deflated, and stared absently at the pack in front of her. “I-I don’t know for sure yet, it might be nothing. It’s probably nothing-”

 

“ _ Weiss _ !” Yang interrupted the incoming ramble. If Weiss was rambling, it definitely wasn’t a good  _ something _ .

 

Weiss hunched in on herself, unconsciously making herself smaller.

“I’m...Well, I could possibly be a little pregnant.”

 

Silence reigned for several seconds as Yang processed the revelation. “A  _ little _ pregnant?” she finally asked, careful as a minesweeper.

  
Weiss shook her head. “I missed my period and didn’t realize it until we were packing for the mission. And by that time, all the pharmacies were closed.”

 

“It’s probably too soon for a home pregnancy test anyway,” Yang mused.

 

“That’s what we thought,” Blake stated, calmly, speaking for the first time since Yang had entered. “We were planning on going to the school infirmary tomorrow afternoon to find out for sure.”

 

"Are you’re planning to, uh...." Yang's throat seized up. There really wasn't a tasteful way of asking the question on her mind, was there? Or,  _ hell _ , if she was even supposed to be asking it at all.   
  
Weiss, mercifully, could read Yang’s mind almost a well as Yang could hers. "Yes, I'm... I'm keeping it," she said, answering the unasked question. Her hand drifted unconsciously towards her belly, as if somehow expecting to feel something.   
  
Yang nodded, exhaling through her nostrils. "That's... that's great, Weiss," she finally said, smiling her way through the uncertainty of it all. “I’ll go with you guys to the infirmary,” Yang added with a slap to her thighs. “I’m sure Ruby will want to come, too.” 

 

Weiss didn’t respond, her downcast expression fixed on her lap. “I-I haven’t told her yet,” Weiss’ voice was thick with tears. “Or Neptune. I-I don’t know how.” She turned her head away to swipe at her tears.

 

Yang felt her heartbreak for her friend. She couldn’t imagine what Weiss was going through. The heart-clenching uncertainty of the future was anxiety-inducing on a  _ good  _ day. Not knowing if you were going to bring a child into the world had to be... paralyzing.

 

It struck Yang that this incredible woman hadn’t let it slow her down. Weiss had gone out on a mission mere  _ hours  _ after finding out she was possibly pregnant, and hadn’t missed a beat the entire mission.

 

The blonde scooted closer to Weiss, and pulled the diminutive woman into her lap, hugging her tightly. Weiss melted into the embrace with tears streaming down her face. Blake silently moved closer to her her side as well, taking one of Weiss’ hands in both of her own. Yang rested her chin on the heiress’ shoulder.

 

“You gotta tell Ruby tonight. She’ll be hurt if you tell us and not her.”

 

Weiss buried her face into the crook of the brawler’s neck. “I know. I don’t know why it’s so hard. Just the thought of telling her makes my stomach churn.”

 

Blake shot her a warning glance, so Yang bit back the joke she had been about to make.

 

“I can’t help you there, princess. But I know Ruby will be by your side no matter what happens.” Yang snorted. “She’ll probably teach the kid to use a scythe when you’re not looking.” 

 

Weiss couldn’t help but smile at the warmth that suffused her at the thought. Ruby would be a wonderful mother. She mentally shook herself.  _ Aunt _ . Ruby would be a wonderful  _ aunt _ . 

 

“I have no doubt that between the three of you, my child will be a very competent fighter. But I’ll be damned if any Schnee uses an oversized  _ gardening tool _ as a weapon.”

The tension in the room broke as all three girls shared a laugh. Weiss squeezed the hand in hers tightly. 

 

Blake reached up and tucked a strand of platinum blonde hair behind Weiss’ ear, and squeezed her hand in a signal of support.

 

The sounds of keys jingling into the lock indicated Ruby’s return from her debriefing with the professors. It was invariably a three hour process, without any snacks or bathroom breaks, and Ruby often cited it as the absolute worst part of being a team leader.

 

“Good news, team!” Ruby announced. “We have the next four days off. The professors were  _ very  _ pleased with our work, and were  _ extra _ grateful that we cleaned the last of Tajitu nests CRDL-”

 

Ruby stopped in her tracks at the sight of her team cuddled together on the floor, Weiss with tear tracks down her face.

 

“Uh… heh… what did I miss?” Ruby asked, poking the tips of her index fingers together in an old nervous habit.. 

 

Weiss stretched her arms towards her partner, not unlike a child. Ruby rushed to her partner, unquestioningly and unhesitatingly, enveloping her in a strong embrace.

 

Yang gently deposited the smaller woman into her sister’s lap, and then found Blake’s hand, gently guiding her partner from the room, leaving two girls alone to talk as Weiss buried herself in the familiar embrace of her partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I haven't forgotten about All That Matters, or Speak Now. They are still in progress. I did start new meds that should keep my ADHD in line, so I can write more than one line before being distracted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* another update? It's been a month already? No? what the hell is happening here??
> 
> Liara...the real MVB. (most valuable beta.)

Seeing Weiss was always the highlight of Neptune’s week. The platinum blonde was a blast to be around. Stimulating intellectual conversation, similar tastes in activities and fashion, the sex, white-tablecloth dining, oh gods  _ the sex.  _ On top of all that, Weiss was drop dead gorgeous. 

 

She ticked  _ all _ his boxes.

 

He looked over his reflection in the mirror one last time, smoothing back his bright blue hair, and sliding his ever-present goggles into place. With one last tug of his red jacket, he strolled out of the bathroom.

 

Neptune caught sight of Sun making a pizza in the kitchen. 

 

“Where you off to Nep? Got a hot date or something?” Sun said,tearing the cellophane off of his tasty prize. “You’re looking slick, bro.””

 

Neptune snagged his shoes from the front door and plopped into a chair at the kitchen table to lace them up. “Damn right., I’m taking Weiss to brunch at that fancy restaurant down by the pier.” His fingers twirled the laces in familiar patterns. ”The one next to the noodle shop you and Blake go to all the time.”

 

Sun slid his pizza into the oven. “ _ Jeez _ , they hiring where you work? I could use cash like that.”

 

Neptune rolled his eyes as he gently put his foot back on the ground. “And what subject would you tutor in? How to eat pizza everyday and still maintain a six pack?”

 

Sun let out a short bark of laughter before slapping his disgustingly-toned stomach, “You joke, but that self-help book would make me millions!”

 

“Then you wouldn’t need to be a tutor,” Neptune said flatly, but his grin gave the game away. He stood with a slap to his thighs. “Today’s the day, man. I’m gonna ask Weiss to  _ officially _ be my girlfriend.”

 

Something flashed through Sun’s eyes, but before Neptune could put a name to it, it was gone. 

 

“That’s awesome! Good luck man!” Sun’s voice sounded strained, even to his own ears, but Neptune was too caught up in his own excitement to notice.

 

“Thanks! Gotta get going, don’t wanna keep the lady waiting.” 

 

Sun forced a laugh. “No you don’t..”

 

Neptune flicked a small salute, closing the door behind him. Sun deflated and sank to the floor, resting his head against his knees. 

 

“Well that was pathetic.” Sun raised his head to find Scarlet leaning against the door jamb and munching on a granola bar, appearing to have heard most of the conversation.

 

Sun groaned and let his head fall back to his knees, not even finding the strength to flip his teammate the bird. He really was pathetic.

 

* * *

 

 

Neptune arrived early, and found a fantastic spot that overlooked the harbor. It was a gorgeous Indian summer day, and the water glistened under the warm yellow sun. The breeze was just enough to keep cool, but not enough to need a sweater.  The setting could not have been more perfect.

It felt so right. Weiss was the girl he had always dreamed of. His heart skipped a beat just  _ thinking _ about her. He wasn’t nervous though. He had never felt so sure of anything in his life. It was hard not to fidget in his seat as he waited. When his paramour finally entered the room, his heart did the skipping thing again. 

He stood as she neared, kissing her on the cheek in their little greeting ritual, and then pulled out her chair.

“It’s so great to see you, Weiss,” he said. “How’d the mission go?” 

“It was as well as anyone could hope for with Nora and Yang around,” she sniffed as she scanned her menu. “Had to clean up after CRDL. Those imbeciles ended their contract with four Taijitu nests still inhabited.”

Neptune shook his head in disdain. “That is so dangerous, that’s how civilians get killed.”

“Tell me about it.” Weiss sighed as she flipped shut  her menu. “Look, Neptune, there’s something I need to talk to you about-”

“Hey, me too!” he interrupted. His expression turned serious in a way that Weiss had never witnessed, and he took her hand in his own. 

“I’ve had the time of my life with you these past few months. You’re beautiful, intelligent, and have great taste in like…. _ everything _ .” He inhaled deeply to steady himself, before flashing  his most dazzling smile, “Weiss Schnee, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

The resulting silence was loud.  _ Deafening _ . The only thing Neptune could hear was the pounding of his own heart in his ears, its pace quickening as the seconds ticked by.

Weiss finally slipped her hand from his and looked away, eyes firmly fixed on the cutlery in front of her. For the first time, Neptune noticed how tired she looked. Dark bags, well hidden by carefully applied make up, sat under her eyes, and her shoulders slumped inwards. 

“Weiss?” 

“Neptune...I may be pregnant.”

His world came to a grinding halt. It felt as though ice water had been poured down his back, paralyzing him in his chair, and static filled his ears. _Pregnant? How can she be_ pregnant _?!_ _They’d been extra careful! They had never said they were exclusive, it couldn’t possibly be his. No, Weiss wouldn’t do that._ A million and two other thoughts rushed through his mind.

“Neptune?” A pale hand waving in front of his face snapped him from his trance.

“Are- are you sure?” he stammered.

Confusion - and just a bit of anger - crossed Weiss’ face. “”Am I sure about  _ what _ ?”

Neptune weakly threw his hands in the air before letting them fall limp into his lap. “Are you sure, you’re pregnant? That it’s mine? That…. _ I don’t know! _ ”

Something ugly twisted Weiss’ features. “ _ Of course _ it would be yours, what kind of woman do you think I am?” She exhaled, and the anger drained almost as quickly as it had appeared.. “And  _ no _ , I don’t know for sure yet. I have an appointment at the infirmary this afternoon to confirm.”

The vice that was squeezing his heart eased up a bit. “So, it’s not, like,  _ for sure _ yet?” he asked.

Weiss shook her head. “No, but...I just have this feeling that I am. I can’t explain it.” The memories of the nightmare flooded her mind, but she quickly shook them off.

Neptune had slumped back in his seat with his hands tangled in his own hair in despair, murmuring to himself. “I can’t be a father….I’m not ready to be a dad.”

The utter look of bewilderment on his face caused her heart to break all over again. He wasn’t ready for this. Well, neither was she, but she had already made her decision knowing that she had the full support of her teammates, one of whom had practically raised Ruby.

Weiss sighed. “I’m not asking you to be.”

Neptune’s head snapped up so fast, Weiss wouldn’t have been surprised if he had given himself whiplash.

  
“W-what?”

Weiss fiddled with the napkin in front of her for a moment, before she caught herself and folded her hands in her lap.

“I won’t force you to be a father. That is a decision you must make on your own, and if it is one you decide against, I won’t hold it against you.” She’d certainly had one lifetime’s fill of resentful parents. “You should know, though, that I’ve have made my decision. If I  _ am  _ pregnant, I will be keeping the baby.”

She reached over and took both of his hands in hers. “That being said, I will never deny you a place in my life, or the baby’s. If you aren’t ready to be a father, maybe you can be…” She fumbled momentarily for the right words, “...the cool Uncle Neptune until you are. If you ever get there.”

Neptune thought over Weiss’ words. He desperately wanted to be there for her. Weiss had been a great friend to him since the beginning. Or,  _ almost _ the beginning. She didn’t get in this situation by herself, what kind of man would he be to leave her on her own in this?

“I want to be there for you,” he finally said. “It...It wouldn’t be fair of me to dump you with the sole responsibility of this kid.” Still not  _ your _ kid, or  _ our _ kid or  _ my  _ kid. 

“I will give you everything I have, but Weiss, I don’t think I’d do a good job at being a father. Damn it, I barely know how to take care of myself.” He wasn’t entirely sure where the words were coming from, and every fiber of his being was screaming at him to shut up, but despite that, he meant every single sentence. 

Weiss squeezed his hands in hers.

“But you are willing to give me that much, and that means the world to me.” She pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles. “But to answer your question: I don’t think this is the best time for us to start dating.”

Neptune huffed out a laugh. “You’re probably right.” He looked into her deep blue eyes for a moment. “C’mon, let’s get you to Beacon.”

They stood together, meal forgotten, and he proffered his arm for her to take. Weiss looped her arm through his. “Just so you know, my entire team will be there, and I will not be held responsible for Yang’s actions.”

Neptune’s step faltered for a moment. He could try to be a father, and his first trial would be surviving Yang’s fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my mind was recently blown by several tumblr posts I got tagged in for fanfic writer appreciation, and a couple of other random ones. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart. Something that started as a way to get my mind off of my medic test results, has spiraled into...well, this. So thank you to all who tagged me, and thank you to everyone who puts up with my inconsistent posting, but is still reading my fic.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, massive thanks to Liara_90 for all her help. Also, shout-out to RealTerminal for his help with the last chapter. He became the ping pong table of sounding boards while I tried to figure out what Neptune's reaction would be.

Calling it an infirmary was a bit of a misnomer.

 

Technically, Beacon’s “Infirmary” was a world-class teaching hospital, one that only took interns from Beacon’s Medical School, as well as Field Medic and Nursing majors. It had a Level One Trauma Center rating, fully staffed with trauma surgeons who ran the ER, a 10-bed ICU, a Medical Progressive unit, and - tucked away in a remote wing of the building - an actual clinic for non-emergency needs.

 

Ruby supposed it could have been worse. She could be hunched over a critically wounded-teammate in the ICU, sobbing uncontrollably while the doctors shook their heads pessimistically. That being said, the situation was still pretty gut-wrenching. They were all crammed into the small clinic exam room, and as a bonus, Weiss had brought Neptune, who was sitting next to her on the exam table. Ruby kept her eyes firmly on her shoes, because Weiss had a death grip on Neptune’s hand, and her head was on his shoulder, and it made Ruby want to cry. So she just didn’t look. Rather begrudgingly, she had to admit they looked good together. She was happy for Weiss, genuinely.

 

She was also just selfishly sad for herself.

 

The waiting sucked, too. It had been over an hour, and nobody had said much. Except for Yang, who’s death stares in Neptune’s direction spoke volumes. Somehow Blake had managed to convince Yang not to kill him. How Blake had managed that would probably forever remain a mystery, and probably for the best.

 

When the knock on the door finally came, five heads snapped up to watch the doctor walk in, the tension in the room thick enough to be cut with a knife.

 

Doctor Jessamy nodded her head in greeting and sat at the computer in the corner of the room.

 

“Miss Schnee, would you like a bit of privacy for a few moments?” the doctor asked.

 

Weiss shook her head, “No thank you, ma’am, I’m not sure they would leave even if I wanted them to.” Yang gave a ‘ _you’re damn right_ ’ nod in the doctor’s direction.

 

“Very well then.  Your test results came back negative. You are _not_ pregnant.”

 

The group let out its collective breath at the news. Neptune in particular looked as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

 

“That’s...that’s good news,” Weiss said, with a relieved grin.

 

Ruby knew her partner, though, and saw a sadness in her eyes, despite the reassurance of the results.

 

“So what caused me to miss my period? I’ve never missed one before.”

 

Doctor Jessamy clicked through a few screens on her computer. “We actually looked into that. You aren’t the first young lady to come in for concerns related to irregularities in their menstrual cycle, or for a pregnancy test this past week. Looking at your records, we discovered that your prescribed birth control is currently in a manufacturing shortage. When you filled your prescription last month, you were given a similar, but different medication. The pharmacists should have gone over everything with you, side effects, what to expect, precautions to take," she scrolled down a virtual window “...but there was no documentation saying he actually did.”

 

“And _that_ can cause all of this?” Yang asked, waving her hands at Weiss and Neptune.

 

The doctor nodded her head. “Yes. It can take your body up to three months to readjust. We are talking about a medication that manipulates hormone regulation. Hormones control a lot of important processes in the human body.” She stood and gathered her paperwork. “I wrote a script for your original prescription, and you can pick it up on your way out. As for the pharmacist, we have begun a standard investigation, and will be contacting everyone this may have affected. Any questions for me?”

 

Weiss shook her head. “No. Thank you, doctor.”

 

Jessamy waved to the group in parting and left the room. Everyone stood and stretched. Blake walked over and gave Weiss a hug, and Neptune winced when Yang punched him in the shoulder. “Dodged a bullet there, eh, Nep?” she said, with a shit-eating grin.

 

“Yang, don’t be crude,” Blake chastised.

 

Yang shrugged and slugged Neptune again in the same spot. A quiet whimper escaped the blue-haired man. “We should go out tonight to celebrate! Bring the boys out, and we’ll go to Junior’s. Ruby will drive.”

 

“Hey!” Ruby protested. (She was ignored.)

 

Neptune shook his head. “Sun is working close tonight, and I have a late tutoring session with a physics major.”

 

“Team RWBY outing it is!” Yang cheered.

 

“C’mon, Yang,” Ruby whined. “I have things to get done in the workshop, and I’m sure Weiss might like a nice evening of relaxation or...stuff,” she finished lamely.

 

“Actually, it _does_ sound rather nice, Ruby,” Weiss cut in, softly. “It’s been a long time since we’ve gone out, just the four of us.” Ice blue eyes were searching hers hopefully, and Ruby felt her resolve vanish.

  
“ _Fine_ , Team RWBY night out it is.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my fine feathered friends. (or scales, I don't judge). I am progressing with this, I promise. I transferred service areas at work, meaning I went from the middle of nowhere, doing transfers and the occasional 911, to getting my ass handed to me working in the Twin Cities. Time is a bit short to write, but since I'm not working seven days in a row anymore, I just have to find a new balance with my free time.
> 
> felt good to post this after posting the IronWeiss filth. I ain't straight, but $20 is $20.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [Here]() and on Twitter [ Here]() Things happen sometimes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe. whoops.

The club was obnoxiously loud. Bright lights flashed directly in her eyes, dancers jostled her, and it was absolutely sweltering. Blake couldn’t bring herself to care, though, because Yang and Weiss were more than a little tipsy, and the alcohol brought such rosy blushes to their cheeks. Both of them looked far more relaxed than Blake had seen in a long time (Weiss in particular). 

 

They had managed to snag a table, which was a minor miracle given how long it had taken Blake to coax Ruby out of her workshop and into something vaguely suitable for a night out. The youngest member of the team had disappeared to the basement immediately after arriving home from the infirmary, and hadn’t even surfaced for dinner.

 

Looking at Ruby now, though, she didn’t appear to be in any kind of distress, as she sat laughing with Yang and Weiss while sipping her soda. Blake knew that Ruby would talk to them if something was truly bothering her, so she returned to her own drink and the pleasurable buzz it was delivering her.

 

Yang downed another shot, savoring the burn, and then returned her attention to  the bar. “What about that one?” she asked Weiss, who seemed hellbent on going shot-for-shot with Yang.

 

Weiss screwed up her nose, but whether it was due to the drink, or the tall muscular man with dark brown hair waving at them from across the room, Blake wasn’t certain.

 

“ _ Ugh _ , no thank you. I’m done with men for the foreseeable future,” Weiss said, taking a sip of the top shelf drink in her hand. “I broke things off with Neptune for a reason,” she added, pointedly.

 

Blake snickered behind her drink. “Can you really break up with someone you were never actually with?”

 

Weiss opened her mouth to respond, but was instantly cut off by Yang. “Wait, if you’re done with men, does that mean you’re finally gonna give the fairer sex a chance?” The blonde rested her chin against her fist with an expression of mock seriousness.

 

“You would like that too much, I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction,” Weiss taunted.

 

Yang  _ tsk _ ed. “And here I thought the Schnee’s were all about the finest things in life.”

 

Weiss gave the brawler a smug grin and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her out towards the dance floor. “Why don’t you stop talking, and come find out?” 

 

Yang paused only to down the rest of her drink, and shoot Blake a wink, allowing herself be dragged away from the table.

 

Blake chuckled at her girlfriend’s antics and turned to find a rather confused-looking Ruby Rose. 

 

“Uhhh, Blake, what just happened?” Ruby asked, mystified.

 

Blake’s eyes followed Weiss and Yang. They were easy to track in the crowd; Yang had an uncanny ability to make space for herself. Watching Weiss dance and laugh with Yang made her heart swell. The heiress really needed to cut loose more often, tear down the Ice Queen persona and let the real Weiss Schnee shine through. The Weiss Schnee who was carefree, and confident, and didn’t let the burden of her family weigh her down.

 

“Not sure, actually,” Blake replied. “But it seems par for the course for those two when they’re drunk.”

 

Ruby nodded her head, and stared out at the two. 

 

Something was on her mind, Blake knew. But whatever it was, it was time to take her mind  _ off _ it.

 

Copying from Yang’s playbook, Blake finished her drink and held out a hand to Ruby. “Would you like to dance with me?”

 

Ruby beamed and slid her hand into Blake’s. “I thought you would never ask,” she replied, giggling slightly.

 

Blake led them to the dancefloor, not far from Yang and Weiss. She spun on her heel and draped her arms around Ruby’s shoulders. A growth spurt late in the last year meant that she had to look up to meet Ruby’s eyes as they began swaying together.

  
Despite her painful social awkwardness, Ruby was an excellent dancer. Blake supposed that made sense, seeing as how acrobatic Ruby’s fighting style tended to be. Footwork that flew around Grimm translated naturally to the dance floor. 

 

The ebb and flow of the music guided their bodies. Slowly, Blake felt the tension bleed out of Ruby’s shoulders, and the easy-going smile returned. They stayed that way, letting the sound waves carry away the stress of the past week.

 

Blake turned in Ruby’s arms, and pressed her back against the younger girl’s chest, matching the rhythm of Ruby’s body with her own. She leaned her head back against Ruby’s shoulder, feeling her team leader’s hands encircle her waist. A few moments later, Ruby pulled Blake’s body closer to her, not leaving an inch of space between them. Blake’s breath caught in her throat, and she blissfully threaded her fingers through Ruby’s dark brown locks. She had never danced with Ruby, not like this. The closeness, combined with Ruby’s hot breath on her neck... it was like lightning had struck in her chest, setting an inferno ablaze.

 

Someone collided with Ruby’s back, sending the two dancers tripping over each other and tumbling to the dance floor.  Ruby landed with a  _ thump _ muted by the pounding music, wincing as her tailbone struck wood. She furrowed her brow and shot as dark a look as she could muster at whoever had knocked her to the ground, only for her cross expression to melt immediately upon meeting Weiss’ eyes.

 

Weiss’ hands were covering her mouth, hiding an admixture of shock, embarrassment, concern, and giggles. The last one won out, with the Ice Queen letting slip laugh at the bit of vaudeville slapstick. Yang slapped Weiss on the back, hard enough for her to take a steadying half-step, before shooting a teasing grin at her two teammates still on the floor.

 

“Real smooth there , Weiss,” Yang said with a grin. “Didn’t you like grow up going to fancy balls all the time?”

 

Weiss ignored the jibe and extended a hand, helping Blake to her feet. Ruby was left to clamber upright of her own accord.

 

Blake, Ruby couldn’t help but notice, didn’t quite let go of Weiss’ hand. Amber eyes flickered towards Yang. “Mind if I steal your partner away?”

 

“Would it matter if I said  _ no _ ?” Yang replied, raising her voice to compete with the next track.

 

Blake’s grin held the answer, and she spun Weiss away, their inelegant collision already entirely forgotten.

  
  


“Gotta give it to her,” Yang said, sliding up beside Ruby on the fringe of the dance floor. “Blake can be one smooth cat when she wants to be.”

 

Ruby said nothing, her arms folding across her chest without thought. But she had to admit that her sister had a point. Not to mention Blake was actually a really good dancer -  _ way _ better either of the Rose-Xiao Long siblings - and so was Weiss, when she wasn’t worried about her toes being stepped on.

 

“ _ Damn _ smooth,” Yang repeated.

 

Blake, of course, heard none of this. Her universe had shrunk to the few square feet of dance floor she and Weiss were currently enjoying the hell out of. The stress of the day was completely forgotten, only the woman in front of her occupied her mind. Hips and legs and arms and hair-

 

What space between them evaporated as Blake pulled Weiss close. Or maybe she pressed herself against Weiss. She didn’t know or care. Her hands played over Weiss, her clothes, her skin, inhaling her scent as her eyes squeezed shut.

 

Weiss would have blushed in embarrassment at Yang’s enthusiastic hoots, but the music deafened the peanut gallery, and she was lost in Blake regardless.As the last notes blended into the next high-energy, 180 BPM track, Weiss looked up at Blake, who immediately felt the world fall away. All she could see was deep ocean blue, and all she could hear was the sound of heavy breathing.

 

In the days to follow, neither one of them would be able to recall who moved first, but the end result was the same as their lips met in a tentative kiss. It only lasted a couple of seconds, or maybe a year, but when they parted they could only stare at each other. Slowly the sounds of the world around them filtered back in.

 

Yang finally broke the spell. “I... I’m okay with this.”

 

Weiss and Blake both looked guiltily at Yang.

 

“No, seriously,” reiterated the brawler, who threw her arms around the two of them, trapping them both. “That was fucking hot and should definitely happen again.”

 

Weiss cast her gaze shyly to the floor, the blush on her face deepening. “I wouldn’t mind it happening again,” she almost whispered.

 

But it was loud enough for Blake to hear, and instantly her own blush grew hotter. She cleared her throat, mainly to ensure her voice wouldn’t crack. “M-maybe we should talk about it when we aren’t drunk.”

 

Yang released them from her grip. “That’s my girl!” she declared. , “Always thinkin’.” She pressed a kiss to Blake’s cheek “And I’m thinking we need more drinks!” 

 

Blake was suddenly dragged away by her girlfriend, tossing an apologetic glance over her shoulder.

 

Weiss turned her gaze to Ruby, who was staring at her with her jaw on the dance floor. 

 

“Ruby? Are you okay?” 

 

Ruby’s mouth closed, and the worked soundlessly as she tried to find the words she wanted to say.

 

“You kissed Blake,” she said, sounding like she didn’t quite believe the words.

 

Weiss’ blush returned with a vengeance. “Yes... I suppose I did.”

 

Ruby’s eyes met hers, and Weiss saw a pained look in those deep silver eyes. “You’re gay?”

 

Weiss sighed and slid her hand into Ruby’s and led her back to the table. They settled into their seats, but Weiss still didn’t let go of her hand. Ruby’s hand was strong and callused from years of handling Crescent Rose, but still held a tenderness that was entirely  _ Ruby _ .

 

“I’m bisexual,” Weiss began. “I- I’ve known since Signal, after a fling I had with someone.” She chewed her lip, and squeezed her partner’s hand. This was… this was not exactly how she’d pictured this conversation in her head. “I never told you because I wasn’t comfortable with myself. I’m still not sure if I am.” 

 

Ruby was at an absolute loss for words. She was silent as she processed all the new information. Weiss wasn’t straight, and Weiss had had a fling at Signal, and Ruby had never known anything about any of this.

 

Ruby took a breath, preparing to say something, but she was interrupted by Yang dropping shot glasses down between the two of them. Blake followed closely behind with fresh drinks for them all. Ruby shook her head dejectedly, and withdrew from Weiss, who just stared at her, desperate for Ruby to understand.

 

“The night is still young ladies!” Yang shouted as she threw back a shot. “Bottoms up!”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the time between my last post, the UN decided Britain could retract on Brexit, Trump was an idiot, Tumblr did a stupid (no porn? really?) I almost lost my job before I pulled my head out of my fucking ass, oh and Hannukah and Christmas happened. My bad guys.
> 
>  
> 
> So...I hope every one had a happy holiday season. Best wishes for the new year everyone!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter!

A light was shining directly into her eyes, and it did jack all to help the pounding in her head. It wasn’t a bright light, but Jesus it hurt. Yang half groaned, half huffed when the sound of a scroll going off in the other room sent a lance of pain through her skull. She was never drinking again.

 

Well, that was a damn lie, but it made her feel better. She decided that sleep was the best remedy to her self-induced condition, so she rolled over and buried her face in Blake’s hair, and tossed an arm around her waist. She inhaled deeply in content, and, wait….Something wasn’t right.

 

The scent wasn’t right. Vanilla and Lavender, not the Chrysanthemums of Blake’s shampoo. And the waist beneath her arm was far too slim. Chancing a look, Yang cracked her eyes, and was met with a shock of platinum blonde hair. What the fuck? She peered over Weiss’ shoulder to see the heiress tightly wrapped in Blake’s embrace. _What the fuck?!_

 

She wracked her sluggish brain for how she had managed this. She had one vague memory of being dragged home on Ruby’s back, and another of punching some dude in the face for slapping her ass, she had danced with Weiss….Oh, she danced with Weiss. Weiss kissed Blake and holy shit it was hot.

 

Well, that solved that mystery. They’d have a  _ lot  _ to discuss later. But for now, sleep was her only desire in life. She tightened her hold on Weiss’ waist, and settled back down. She could get used to this.

 

She had just about slipped back into sleep’s merciful grasp, when her journey into Nirvana as rudely interrupted by an impact to her face. 

 

“Yang, get up and get dressed.” Ruby whispered, and tossed another article of clothing at her sister’s head. “Tukson needs us at the shop today. Big job, and he wants it done in three days.”

 

Yang gently disentangled herself from her bed mates, wiping sleep from her eyes.  “Why the hell does he want us there so early?”

 

Ruby scoffed, “It’s two in the afternoon, Yang.”

 

The brawler turned a bleary eye to the bedside clock and groaned. 

 

“I’m gonna head over there,” Ruby said. “Get showered, dressed, and fed. It’s gonna be a long one.”

 

Ruby left the room, gently shutting the door behind her. Yang blinked after her little sister. Something wasn’t right. Ahhh well, Ruby would talk to them when she was ready. She always did.

 

She finally stood from the bed with an almighty stretch. She spared another glance down at her girlfriend and teammate intertwined on the bed. A goofy smile overtook her features. They looked so peaceful together. Weiss stirred in her sleep. She pressed closer to Blake, nuzzling her face under the faunus’ chin. It was such an adorable scene, it made her heart do flip flops. Yeah, she could absolutely get used to this.

  
  


_____________

  
  


Ruby stepped outside just as she finished pulling on her favorite red hoodie. _ Of course _ it was a dreary rainy day, the weather neatly complimenting her mood. At least the wind wasn’t blowing. She shoved her hands into her pockets, and set out for the shop. She was glad Tukson called, her mind hadn’t stopped churning since she’d dumped Yang into bed earlier that morning.  _ How could she not have known that Weiss was gay? _ Well, not  _ gay _ , but apparently  _ not straight _ .

 

She’d told Weiss everything. Weiss had been the first person she’d come out to when she discovered her own bisexuality. Weiss was her best friend, and knew absolutely everything there was to know about Ruby Rose. Until last night, Ruby had thought that that was mutual. Now, she… she didn’t know  _ what  _ to think.  _ What else was Weiss hiding from her _ ? All of it gave her such a damn headache, and she was immensely grateful for the distraction.

 

The manifold walls of brick and mortar finally gave way to a panoramic view of the harbor. On a rainy day like today there wasn’t much to see, but at the end of the pier she spotted a familiar head of spiked blonde hair, and an equally-familiar monkey tail. Looking both ways, she crossed the street and jogged towards the end of the pier. 

 

Sun heard her footsteps and craned his neck over his shoulder. “Hey, Ruby,” he said, despondently. Gone was the usual shine of mischief in his eyes, the passive swagger to his stance.

 

His words caused Ruby’s heart to ache for her friend. 

 

“Hey, Sun,” she said, leaning her forearms against the safety rail. “Not exactly the best day to go fishing, is it?”

 

A humorless grin gripped his face. “Yeah, but it’s a great day to wallow in a moat of self pity,” he replied, wryly.

 

Ruby slumped further against the rail. “Don’t I know it,” she sighed. “Finding out someone you thought you knew hid things from you fucking sucks.”

 

Sun nodded, solemnly. “Yeah, I bet.” He ran a hand through his rain-mussed hair. “I finally told Nep I had feelings for him.” He huffed a dour laugh. “As you can tell… didn’t go very well.”

 

Ruby stood from her spot on the railing and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his slumped shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry, Sun,” she whispered softly, as she rubbed circles into his muscled abdomen. 

 

He looped an arm around her shoulder and tucked her into his side.

 

“Things’ll work out for us, in the end. But for right now, yeah, everything just kind of sucks.”

 

Ruby sighed and turned her head into the crook of his neck. “Ain’t that the damn truth.”

 

The sea, bereft of waves crashing against the shore, gave a tranquility that belied the rain pouring down all around them. Standing there together granted them a peace their hearts desperately demanded, when everything around them prevailed in chaos. So they let the moments of silence pass them, reveling in the reprieve brought by each other’s presence. 

 

“If you don’t wanna be alone, I’ll be at the shop working a job. It’ll be awhile before Yang shows up, so... you can keep me company?”

 

Sun pulled his scroll out to check the time. “Sure, it’s another couple of hours before my shift. I’m down.” He pushed off the rail and started walking alongside her towards the shore. Once more, he threw an arm around her shoulders, and after a second, she snaked hers around his waist, and together made their way through the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm, I love the smell of foreshadowing in the morning. Or late afternoon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a role. Nobody stop me.
> 
> Also, I learned that verbal stimming is fucking amazing. I feel bad for my work partners now.

“God fucking damn it!” Ruby swore loudly, as the coupling she had been struggling to replace bounced haphazardly across the floor. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, pinching her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

 

“Oh god, why are you yelling?” Yang moaned from her position on top of the truck they were transforming into an all-terrain vehicle. “Yelling hurts. No yelling.”

 

Ruby took another deep centering breath. “Sorry, sis.”

 

There was a long moment of silence.

 

“You okay, Rubes?” The brawler called down.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m good,” Ruby sighed. “Just tired, is all. Because  _ someone _ couldn’t walk her ass home this morning, so I had to do it for her.” She turned and snatched the coupling from the ground, inspecting it for damage. Behind her, she heard Yang drop to the floor, and plop her welding mask and gloves on the workbench.

 

“Two cuss words inside a minute? That’s like a personal record, right?” Yang threw a water bottle in Ruby’s direction and hopped to sit on the bench, chugging from a bottle of her own.

 

Ruby caught the airborne bottle with practised ease, rolling the condensation-covered container between her hands, watching the water gently splash against the sides. 

 

“I’m fine Yang, really,”she finally replied. 

 

Ruby took a small sip from the bottle and turned back to the finicky coupling, wiping sweat from her brow. Yang watched her sister work under the truck with a sigh. It had been weeks and Ruby still hadn’t talked to her, outside of the barest snippets of conversation. Maybe Weiss could get her to talk...

 

She jumped off the bench and stripped off the sleeves of her jumpsuit, tying them around her waist, leaving her in just her tank top.

 

“Cover up, you brute,” a familiar voice called out from behind her. “We all know you have abs, no need to  _ flaunt _ them at every opportunity.” 

 

Yang spun to face Weiss with a grin. “What, are you complaining, princess?” Yang lowered her voice to a sultry whisper and leaned into the smaller girl’s space. “I know you love the view,” she added with a wink. 

 

Weiss fought the blush creeping quite involuntarily across her cheeks. 

 

Yang chuckled lightly and pulled back.  “I didn’t hear ya come in, Weissy, what brings you to our humble workshop?” 

 

Weiss cleared her throat and shook her head. “Well,  _ some  _ of us are capable of entering a room without needing to announce it to the world,” she answered, tartly. “And  _ Blake  _ told me to come fish you out. Neither of you are answering your phones, by the way, and dinner is almost ready.”

 

Yang snagged a spare rag and wiped the excess grease off her hands, and then reached for her scroll. “Damn, it’s almost 8 already. I suppose food wouldn’t hurt.”

 

Yang pivoted on her heel and chucked the rag towards the undercarriage of the truck, splatting it squarely on Ruby’s neck. An indignant yelp was followed by a hollow thunk and a groan of pain. The brunette ducked out from under the truck, pressing a hand against the painful spot she had smacked against the drive shaft.

 

“Yaaang!” she whined. 

 

“Heh, sorry Rubes. Weiss came to get us for dinner.”

 

Ruby fidgeted with the rag in her hands. “Oh, that’s okay, I’m not hungry. And there is still a ton that has to get done underneath…” Ruby paused at glimpsing the stern glare that was leveled at her by her partner. No way was she getting out of this one.

 

“...aaaaaannndddd it all can get done tomorrow! Dinner sounds good!”

 

Weiss nodded curtly at Ruby’s answer and led the way out of the shop. Ruby and Yang were quick to lock up the shop and catch up to the heiress.

 

They chatted amicably on the way home. Well, amicable being a relative term for the constant bickering that was Yang and Weiss communicating with one another. They were greeted at the door by Blake, who deftly sidestepped Yang’s attempt at giving her a sweaty, grease-stained hug. Yang settled for a chaste kiss on the cheek, before being shooed into the bathroom for a badly-needed shower.

 

Ruby stripped off her jumpsuit, inspecting the clothes underneath, and deemed herself clean enough to just change her clothes.

 

She scampered to the room she shared with Weiss, and paused in the doorway. Evidence of their personal friendship and professional partnership lay scattered across the room. Framed pictures sat on every available surface. Her favorite was the one she kept on the bedside table. In it, both her and Weiss were visibly several years younger. They had gone on a school field trip to the beach to study water grimm, and their habitats. Blake had snapped the photo with Yang’s camera.  Ruby was beaming at the camera, and Weiss was looking at Ruby with the softest expression of affection. Naturally, Yang had to be Yang, and had photobombed the picture, but it somehow was perfect either way.

 

Ruby tore her gaze from the photo and pulled on a clean-ish shirt and a pair of shorts. Sufficiently attired, she meandered her way back to the kitchen to wash her hands and face in the sink.The cold water felt refreshing after a long, hot day slaving away in the shop.

 

“What’s for dinner, Blake?” she asked, as she scrubbed away at her fingernails.

 

“Nothing fancy, just spaghetti, garlic bread, and side salad,” Blake replied.

 

Ruby shook the excess water from her hands and dried them on a towel, leaning against the counter as she did so. “That sounds really good, actually. It’s been a long day.”

 

Blake nodded solemnly. “Yeah, I figured. Thanks for getting us all home safely this morning. I know we got to be a handful.”

 

Ruby snorted. “ _ You _ were fine, at least you could walk under your own power.  _ Yang  _ on the other hand…”

 

“Yang what, now?” The brawler challenged from the doorway of the kitchen, drying her mane of blonde hair with a towel.

 

Ruby shot a deadpan look at her sister. “Yang is an absolute lump of a human, and I should have left her in the lobby last night.”

 

Yang went still with a mischievous look in her eyes, and charged at her little sister, intent on starting a tickle war. 

 

Ruby let out a soft  _ eep! _ and took shelter behind Blake.

 

“Blaaaaakeeee, don’t let her get me!!” Ruby whined.

 

“Hey! Using Blake as a human shield is cheating!” Yang protested, swiping at Ruby over Blake’s shoulder. 

 

Ruby ducked down and wrapped her arms around Blake’s waist. She gently hefted her sister’s girlfriend off the floor, and slowly backed into the dining room, keeping Blake between her and Yang.

 

“Yang, no tickling Ruby. She did literally carry you home last night,” Blake said pointedly from her perch in Ruby’s arms. 

 

Yang stood up straight and shot a mock glare in Ruby’s direction. “Fine. But this ain’t over!”

 

Ruby stuck out her tongue at her older sister, and set Blake down. “Thanks, Blakey!” she chirped, skipping to her seat at the table.

 

“I swear I am surrounded by children,” Weiss groused, having watched the whole interaction from the relative safety of the dining room.

 

Yang strolled up next to the platinum blonde, and tossed an arm around her shoulder. “Awhh, you love us Weiss, you can’t imagine your life without us ‘children’ in it, and you know it!”

 

Weiss sniffed, and refused to answer, but the soft smile on her face told the truth.

 

The familiar routine settled over the group as they dug into their food. Weiss scolding Ruby for talking with food in her mouth, Blake throwing deadpan stares at Yang, while everyone else groaned at her horrible pun. It would have been comfortable, if Ruby hadn’t caught the countless shy glances being shared between Weiss and Blake. Or how Yang and Weiss seemed to be sitting  _ just  _ a little too close to each other, and looking  _ just _ a little too comfortable in doing so.

 

She suddenly felt like an intruder, like an observer to a scene she shouldn’t be privy to. The kiss at the club had changed the team dynamic, which now failed to include her.

 

In that moment, she had never felt more alone.

 

“Ruby? You okay?” Weiss waved a hand in front of Ruby’s vision, concern written on her face.

 

Ruby shook her head to clear her thoughts. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

 

“We wanna do a movie night, you in?” Yang asked. 

 

“Yeah! Of course! I uhh...should probably shower first though. I’m still kinda gross.” Ruby wrinkled her nose as she caught a whiff of herself.

 

“Please. Do.” Weiss stated, looking mildly disgusted.

 

Ruby rolled her eyes and picked up her plate. “Brb guys.”

 

“Don’t forget to put on clean underwear!” Yang called after her.

  
  


“Yaaaaanng!!!” 

 

Yang snickered, as she received slaps to either shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looky here, an update!

Splashing around in bubbly water was always a happy throwback to an easier time. It still held a certain childish appeal to it, and it was relaxing for that reason alone. Even if she only got to do it while washing the dishes. Yang didn’t mind doing dishes, really. Except when someone would plop more dishes into the water  _ when she was almost done _ .

 

“ _ Seriously _ , Ice Queen? Keep it up  and you can finish the effin’ dishes yourself!”

 

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms. “ If you or Ruby ever bothered to purge the living room of your snack bowls and protein shake bottles then it wouldn’t be a problem.” 

 

Yang snorted and flicked a handful of soapy bubbles in Weiss’ direction. “Whatever, Weissicle. You just  _ had _ to wait ‘til it was my turn to clean them up, though, didn’t you?”

 

Weiss turned her nose into the air with a playful sniff. “They aren’t  _ my _ dishes, why should  _ I _ have to be the one to wash them?”

 

Yang rolled her eyes and  _ finally _ finished the last of the dishes. 

 

“You two fight like an old married couple.” Blake opined from her spot on the kitchen counter, where she was typing away at the last of her homework assignment.

 

Weiss’ stance shifted. Her defiantly-crossed arms turned into a self-soothing hug. 

 

“About that…” she started, chewing the inside of her lip in uncertainty.”I think… I think we should talk about what happened last night.”

 

Noting the serious look in Weiss’ eye, Blake gently eased the lid of her laptop shut, and set it off to the side. “I agree. It’s just the first time we’ve all been in the same room all day.”

 

Yang tossed the dish towel over her shoulder, and pulled herself up to sit on the counter, her playful expression replaced with something more more tender and caring.

 

“First of all, Weiss, are you okay with what happened?” Yang began, gently. “I know how you’ve felt about things like… like  _ that  _ in the past.”

 

Weiss rested her hip against the counter, facing both Yang and Blake. “I am. It was...it was nice, and it feels good not to hide anymore.” 

 

Blake looked between her girlfriend and her teammate, her brow knitting in confusion. “I think I’m missing something here.”

 

Weiss glanced at Yang, who only shrugged in response. “It’s your story to tell, princess.” 

 

Weiss’ gaze dropped to the floor. “I’ve known that I was bisexual for a number of years, since Signal.” She paused, inhaling deeply and bracing herself. “I had help figuring myself out...from Yang. We dated for almost a year.”

 

Blake started at the pair, dumbfounded. “Okay. You t-” Blake, paused, and then shook her head in disbelief. “Weiss, why didn’t you just tell us?” 

 

Weiss sunk her teeth deeper into her lip. “I wasn’t ready to accept myself yet. I couldn’t. It was against everything I was ever taught growing up. I was terrified of my father finding out and taking me away from all of you. So Yang agreed to keep it a secret.” 

 

Blake shook her head once more. “Okay, ‘that’ll take a minute to process,” she began, her mind whirring at a million miles an hour. ”But where does that leave us about last night?”

 

A blush hit Weiss’ face in spectacular fashion, with all the radiant brilliance of a setting sun. “I...I very much liked what happened last night. The kiss, and waking up with you...I wouldn’t be annoyed if it happened regularly.”

 

Blake felt her heart soar. She couldn’t believe it was actually happening, all of her idle daydreams, all her forbidden fantasies, they were  _ coming true _ . It was only through a supreme effort of will that she was able to force herself to remain (visibly) cool. 

 

“Well then,” Blake began, the coyest of coy smiles playing across her face. “ I suppose I should officially ask: Weiss Schnee, would you accompany me on a date?”

 

With an uncharacteristic shyness, Weiss looked up from the floor. “I would love to.”

  
Blake couldn’t keep a grin from spreading from ear to tingling ear. It  _ happened _ . She was  _ dating Weiss _ .

 

Yang clapped her hands loudly. “Alright! I’m happy for you guys! But just one follow-up question: does that mean Weiss and I are dating, too?”

 

Weiss looked to Blake quizzically.

 

Blake pondered the question. “Not technically, as it stands. That would be up to you two to decide whether or not a relationship is something you want to pursue.”

 

Yang nodded thoughtfully, taking a moment to think. She slid off the counter to stand in front of Weiss, gently tucking a strand of white hair behind her ear.

 

“What do you say, Weissy? We had a good thing going back at Signal, should we give it another go?”

 

Weiss broke into a daring grin. “Still think you can handle me, firecracker?” 

 

Yang’s smile was far more tender than her tone suggested. “It’ll be like riding a bike.” 

 

Weiss stood tip-toe and pulled Yang down for a deep kiss. Yang groaned softly against Weiss’ lips, and slid her hand to cup the back of Weiss’ neck. After what seemed like eternity they broke away from each other, chests heaving and cheeks scarlet red.

 

Blake tactfully cleared her throat, wrenching the two back to reality. “Well, this is certainly something I never expected,” she stated, with a weak chuckle.

 

Yang giggled at her girlfriend’s none-too-subtle arousal. “You okay over there, kitten?”

 

Blake nodded her head emphatically, as the power of reason slowly returned to her. “Yes.  _ However _ . We need to be smart about this. Neither of you have been in a poly relationship, and my own experience is limited at best. We should take this slowly, give ourselves time to learn and adjust.”

 

Yang stepped back and hopped back on to the counter. “That’s fine. We should probably do some research anyways. Communication methods, how to tell other people,  _ bedroom activities,  _ the works.”

 

Weiss nodded her agreement, and smiled at her friends. Girlfriends. Girlfriend _ s. _ Yeah, there was going to be a lot to get used to. 

 

And she looked forward to every minute of it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhh...I've kinda become the thing that annoyed me the most....An author that irregularly and infrequently updates. I'm sorry guys, I am. I've put in so much overtime due to the polar vortex (Midwest lemme here you!) and we've been incredibly shorthanded because of it. When I'm not at work, I'm generally sleeping, or grinding for the Halo 5 spartan company. It's an injustice, and I'm sorry. But I'll promise that I will see this fic, and All That Matters through to the end, even if it kills me sleeping time. Thanks for sticking with me folks!
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter has also been kicking my ass for weeks. It's not coming together the way I want it to and it's driving me up and over the wall Trump dreams about.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! As always, massive thanks go to Liara_90 for mad editing skills. I'll be taking a page out of Hannah's book and sending you a <3333333333

It was a typical RWBY movie night: popcorn, hot chocolate, potato chips, multiple layers of blankets, a half-dozen pillows, a couch, a romance movie, and a comfy tangle of limbs Typical, except that Ruby wasn’t paying much attention to sunlit cinematography or the swelling orchestral soundtrack, because at that moment Weiss Schnee had her head in Ruby’s lap, and Ruby was running her fingers through those beautiful, thick white locks. 

 

She could never deny Weiss anything, so when her best friend laid next to her and cuddled into her, she shoved her own feeling of uncertainty and betrayal into the deepest corners of her mind, much like her bedroom closet whenever they had company. Despite all the revelations and ruminations, it  _ still  _ felt so right, and so natural. So much so that she forgot for a moment the sneaking suspicion that she was being pushed to the side by her team, by her best friend. Logically, she knew that her team would never abandon her, and that Weiss  _ had _ to have had a reason for not telling her for so long, but logic didn’t play much of a role in the heart. There was so much still flying through her head, so many questions she longed to find answers for, but where could she even start?

 

For now she would take the moment peace and the togetherness, and cherish them, because who knew how many of them she would have left.

 

Her gaze was drawn down when Weiss shifted slightly in her lap, and she saw that her partner was gently stroking circles across her belly. Further observation showed a tension in Weiss’ shoulders, and that furrow between her brows she got when she was thinking deeply about something.

 

Ruby looked back down at small pale hand that was still resting on her partner’s belly. It occurred to her that nobody had really talked to Weiss about what had happened with Neptune, or how she felt about her test results. There had been instant relief, but Ruby remembered the sadness that had hidden in Weiss’ bright blue eyes. 

 

Ruby sighed and covered the hand on Weiss’ belly with her own. Weiss flipped on to her back, and found soft silver eyes, filled with love and care, staring down at her.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Ruby asked, squeezing the hand in hers gently, conveying her meaning with the simple gesture.

 

Blake’s ears swiveled in their direction, also drawing Yang’s attention away from the TV. Yang grabbed for the remote, shutting off the movie with the press of a button.

 

Weiss pulled herself up and pressed her body into Ruby, who automatically slid on the couch so Weiss could sit between her legs. Weiss scooted back even further, pressing her back into Ruby’s chest with her head resting on the taller girl’s shoulder, and Ruby prayed to every god and spirit she had ever heard of that Weiss couldn’t feel how hard her heart was pounding against her ribs.

 

“How’ve you been holding up?” Yang asked gently. “It’s been a crazy couple of weeks.”

 

Ruby slid her arms around her partner’s waist, and with a patience she only ever exhibited when it came to Weiss, waited for the other girl to speak.

 

“I’m doing well, just…” Weiss paused a moment to gather her thoughts. “When I thought I was pregnant, I was terrified. Not of the baby itself, but of what may come of it. What if they ended up like me? What if  _ I _ ended up like  _ my father _ ? I’d never really considered starting a family, at least, not on my own terms.” 

 

Ruby felt a pang of anger shoot through her, knowing Weiss meant the ridiculous expectations Jacques Schnee had had for her, for her to bear children for the sake of business. But she forcibly banished those feelings with a shake of her head; that wasn’t important right now.

 

“But then I had... visions, I guess you could call them, or dreams... of them growing up with you all in their life, in this home we built for ourselves. I could see Blake helping them with homework, Yang teaching them how to fight, and Ruby…. _ ” I saw you being the most loving and caring mother in the world. _ “...I saw you sneaking them cookies at dinner, and teaching them to fight with a scythe, behind my back.” 

 

Weiss giggled at the mental image, which drew knowing chuckles from the rest of their team.  

 

“I knew they couldn’t end up like me because they would be in a warm and loving home, and I couldn’t end up like my father because of the three of you. I saw us being a family and the visions felt so real. They felt...they felt so  _ right _ .” 

 

Weiss sighed and her hand dropped from her belly into her lap. “I know my imagination was running wild. I could never ask any of you to raise my child. But it turned out that finding out I wasn’t pregnant was as much a disappointment as a relief.”

 

Silence blanketed the group as they processed what Weiss had said. It honestly didn’t sound too bad to Yang. Raising a couple kids together?  _ Hell yeah _ . She personally couldn’t imagine her own kids  _ not _ having her team in their lives.

 

“You say you couldn’t ask, but what makes you think we wouldn’t volunteer?” Ruby asked, softly.

 

Weiss’ eyes grew wide in disbelief, and she clenched Ruby’s hand in hers.

 

“I agree, perhaps your imagination isn’t as wild as you think.” Blake added. All eyes snapped to her, and Blake flushed slightly under the attention.

 

“I...I always imagined that if Yang and I had kids, that you and Ruby would play a major part in how they’re raised. Whenever I’ve envisioned it, you’re both there.” She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

Yang casually draped both her arms across the back of the couch and winked at Blake.“Couldn’t have said it any better myself, babe. Besides, the more the merrier, and the less I have to do.” 

 

Blake rolled her eyes and smacked the back of her hand against Yang’s abs. “Behave." she chided, playfully.

 

Ruby had tuned out the conversation at this point. Weiss wanted a family with them, and that family  _ included her _ . But then  _ why _ ? Why had Weiss hid a part of herself, and what else was she hiding? Why was Yang casually running her hand up and down Weiss leg? Why was Weiss not biting Yang’s head off for touching her like that? Why was Blake looking at Weiss the same way she’d looked at Yang for years?  _ Why wouldn’t anyone look at her like that? _

 

With all of the questions racing through her head, she forgot to keep her heart off her sleeve.

 

“Ruby? Ruby what’s wrong?” Blake asked, brow knitted in concern. Weiss twisted in her arms to see what Blake could. The look of confusion and raw despair - written so plainly across her partner’s face - broke her heart.

 

Ruby shook her head and snapped her happy mask back into place. “What? Nothing’s wrong! I like the idea of sneaking cookies and super secret scythe sessions! It sounds awesome! Besides, we’re all family anyways...right?” 

 

The question seemed so unsure and desperate, and Yang couldn’t believe her sister would ever doubt such a thing.

 

“Of course we are, Rubes. Why’d you ever think differently?”

 

Ruby frantically fidgeted with her fingers as more tears welled up in her eyes. “Because I was the last to know that Weiss was maybe sorta pregnant and then Blake and Weiss kissed at the club and Weiss told me she’d had a fling at Signal she never told me about and that she was bi and now  _ the three of you are acting so weird around each other and I don’t have a single clue about what’s happening with my team and it feels like I don’t know anything anymore! _ ”

 

Her words all came out in a rush, and it took a moment for the rest of her team to process what had been said. Before Yang or Blake could say anything, Weiss sighed and smoothed the front of her nightie, before she smoothly rose to her feet, and held out her hands to her partner. 

 

“Come on, Ruby. Let’s go talk.”

 

Ruby looked up at her partner hesitantly, before sliding her hand into Weiss’, and rising from the couch. Yang and Blake watched as Weiss led Ruby to their bedroom.

 

“Do you think Ruby will be okay?” Blake asked.

 

Yang sighed and blew her hair out of her face. “I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys. putting this together is harder than I imagined. I re-wrote this, and the next chapter over and over and over again. I'm still not thrilled with it, but I got it to a point where I felt it was good enough to post. Hope you all enjoy! missed you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Let me know! Comments give me life.


End file.
